Helena Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two
by Brightfire15
Summary: In the second half of the two-parter finale, the four escape from Malfoy Manor and continue their quest. But soon they return to Hogwarts where the final battle takes place. Secrets will be revealed, Helena and Cedric will face their hardest choice. R&R!
1. Escaping Malfoy Manor

Helena Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two

My name is Helena Potter, and I'm a witch.

For ten years, I didn't know about this, but when I turned eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my past. I was the Girl Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to vanished after trying and failing to kill me when I barely a year old. I learned that my so-called relatives had known and tried to force the magic out of me and they failed miserably. I went to Hogwarts the following term, and felt at home for the first time. I gained three great friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory, and some of the teachers became my friend as well. At the end of the year, I faced Lord Voldemort again and barely escaped with my life and Cedric's and all four of us were rewarded as we were heroes.

During my second year at Hogwarts, I learnt more about my past and powers and about Lord Voldemort while rescuing my best friend, Cedric Diggory from some form of Lord Voldemort's sixteen-year-old self after he was possessed by Voldemort. Cedric took a while before he ever forgave himself for what had happened. However, I cheered him up by promising to tell the Dursleys he was my personal bodyguard with permission to use magic if they tried anything on me.

During my third year, I was nearly killed by Dementors until Remus Lupin, a friend of my parents, helped me become strong enough to defeat them. Sirius Black, my secret godfather had also broken out of Azkaban. He'd been wrongfully imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit and a betrayal done by another, Peter Pettigrew. I hadn't known about this until my friends and I had discovered the truth. Pettigrew had escaped and Sirius had had to run, but he always said he was safe in his letters and assured me he was happy with the fact that I knew he was innocent and cared about him. Still, when I worried about Sirius, I'd hold Snuffles, the stuffed dog he'd given me, closer at night so I'd feel better and not afraid.

During my fourth year, everything changed again, this time for the worst. I was forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament alongside two rival schools and Cedric, who I secretly loved. I nearly got killed several times and then during the Third Task, Cedric and I were taken and Voldemort had returned. Cedric had been forced to watch me be tortured and then fight and nearly be killed by Lord Voldemort. Ever since then, I was more on guard as I didn't know when or where I might be attacked.

During my fifth year, the Ministry refused to believe mine and Cedric's word and forced an evil cow of a woman, Dolores Umbridge, to teach us, become High Inquisitor and headmistress, and she even used a Blood Quill on me during detention. Life at Hogwarts was practically a sheer misery until we students started up our secret Defense group called Dumbledore's Army. When the year ended after a battle at the Ministry, Fudge had been forced to accept the truth, Sirius was freed, I finally learned why Voldemort had wanted me dead in the first place and that one of us would kill the other in the end, Cedric took a job as part of Hogwarts security team, and the Wizarding and Muggle World were now on their guard.

During my sixth year, my world came crashing down. After finding out about Voldemort's past and the reason for his immortality—the seven Horcruxes—Professor Dumbledore and I had gone off to destroy one only to find it was a fake and when we came back, Malfoy revealed his plan to murder him, but Professor Snape, a man I had _trusted_, had beaten him to the punch and had murdered Professor Dumbledore first. Voldemort's battle had begun after they'd attacked Hogwarts. We four decided not to return to Hogwarts and instead go after the remaining Horcruxes and then end the battle forever. Cedric and I had also had a private wedding ceremony and were married.

During what would've been my seventh and final year, we four had not returned to Hogwarts and had been on the run searching for the Horcruxes and trying to destroy them while constantly on our guard. Voldemort had taken over the Ministry, I'd found out some things about Professor Dumbledore, we'd found out about the Deathly Hallows and someone had been watching us and sent us the silver doe Patronus, and now we'd been captured by Death Eaters and were being held prisoner at Malfoy Manor. Bellaxtrix hadn't finished with me.

I braced myself for Bellaxtrix's attack as she aimed her wand at me. "The Dark Lord will be so pleased when he finds out I have vanquished you, Potter!"

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM HELENA POTTER!" shouted a familiar voice.

Bellatrix was blasted away from me and to my amazement, I saw a very familiar face. "Dobby?" I said, shocked. I'd never been happier to see that elf in my life before. "How did you—?"

"Dobby does not have time to explain," he said. "Helena Potter must come quickly so she and her friends can be saved!"

"Okay, I'm coming." I tried to stand and collapsed when an unbearable pain shot through my leg, courtesy of Bellatrix's spell work. "Ow! Dobby, my leg! Can you…?"

Dobby snapped his fingers and then the pain in my leg was gone.

"Dobby cannot fully heal Helena Potter's wound, but he can take away the pain for now," said Dobby, as he handed me the spare wand that'd been taken from me.

"We'll worry about it later. Thanks," I said, as I got up. "Help Griphook and then let's go find the others."

Dobby did just as I told him before we then ran down to the prison cell and blasted the door open to find no only Cedric, Ron, and Hermione, but Dean, Ollivander and Luna, all bound.

"Dobby, can you Apparate them out of here?" I asked.

"No, there is powerful magic here. But Dobby can undo their bonds." Dobby snapped his fingers and their bonds were undone and then everyone got up as Dobby returned their wands. Cedric and Ron helped Olivander to walk as he was badly injured, but Dean and Luna and Hermione were able to walk fine.

We attacked anyone who got in our way until Bellatrix appeared and grabbed Hermione, holding a knife to her throat. "How dare you attack the sister of your mistress, you filthy little monkey?" she shrieked, at Dobby.

"Dobby has no masters or mistresses!" he yelled. "Dobby is a free elf and he shall help Helena Potter!"

"Silence, you traitor! All of you, drop your wands or we'll see just how dirty her blood really is!" said Bellatrix.

Dobby quickly raised his hand again before we could react and blasted Bellatrix again as we went on and ran into Pettigrew, who had his wand raised at us. "Do not move!" he said. "Stay where you are!"

I stepped forward and glared at me. "What're you going to do now, Wormtail? Kill me?" I demanded. "Are you going to kill the woman who spared your life four years ago? Are you going to turn on the one whom you owe a life-debt to? _You owe me, Wormtail!_"

Pettigrew hesitated and then his silver hand turned on him and then he was dead. I felt neither pity for him or grief as we ran. We also saw Greyback was lying underneath some rubble from the destroyed room, he was dead as well. We were nearing our exit when a voice said, "No, don't go out that way!"

We turned to see Draco Malfoy behind us. "Don't go that way. They're waiting for you and it's booby-trapped." He pointed to another exit. "Go out that way. It'll take you outside and then you can Apparate out of here."

"You're _helping _us?" said Hermione, shocked.

"As a matter of fact I am, Granger."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ron. "Why should we trust you?"

"You don't have a choice, Weasel-Bee," he said. But his tone was not mocking nor was it jeering. "I may not be one of you, but I'm not one of _his_, not willingly. I don't want anything to do with him. I never did. But no one can know that or my parents will be killed. Disarm me, Stun me and then get out of here. Do it!"

"Thank you," I said, grateful. "_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!_"

He was Disarmed, Stunned and then we Apparated to Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's home by the sea.

To say that Bill and Fleur were shocked to see us, injured, freezing and weak was a bit of an understatement. And they weren't the only ones at Shell Cottage, the rest of Ron's family were there too along with Sirius. But questions were put off while those injured were being taken care of until Bill cornered me.

"Helena, what the devil's going on? You all turn up after months with no word looking half-dead and—"

"We messed up," I interrupted. "Ron, Hermione and Cedric and I were on our mission from Professor Dumbledore, the one I can't tell you about. We forgot about the Taboo and one of us let slip _his_ name. Bellatrix captured us and tortured me with the Cruciatus Curse before Dobby showed up and helped us. Is this place safe?"

"Yes, it's safe," said Bill. "The house is under the Fidelius Charm and Dad's the Secret-Keeper."

"Good, I—oh, crap!" I tried to stand up, but ending up collapsing as Dobby's spell had worn off and my leg was now painful again.

Bill was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong with your leg? Why didn't you say you were injured?"

"Bellatrix hit it with a Stinging Hex. Dobby numbed up the pain, but the spell's worn off," I murmured. "Forgot about it, sorry."

"I shall fix it," said Fleur. She took me into another room where she rolled up my pant leg. My leg had a deep, red wound from the Stinging Hex which was quite painful. Fleur applied a cream and a bandage to my leg.

"There," she said. "Your leg will be better by morning. Keep the bandage on until then."

"Thanks," I said. "If there's anything I can do, name it."

"You needn't repay us. I'm just glad you are all safe," she said, as she hugged me.

There was a knock on the door and Sirius came in. "Fleur, mind if I have a word with my goddaughter?"

Fleur nodded and left the room.

"Helena, what happened?" asked Sirius.

I told him everything, from the time we left his house up until this point and when I finished, he looked furious and shocked and grateful. "I'm going to wring her neck if I ever see her again," he said. "Are you okay, Helena?"

"No. I was so scared, Sirius," I confessed, as tears stung my eyes. "I thought she was going to kill me and then everyone else would be killed too, if Dobby hadn't shown up—"

"Shh, shh, shh," he said, as he held me close and stroked my hair. "It's alright. You're safe now, you all are. It's okay."

"Sirius, my hands won't stop shaking," I said.

"Here," he pressed a potion into my hands and helped me drink it. Instantly, I stopped shaking and felt better. He rubbed my shoulder. "You had a bit of shock and after-effects of the curses she used on you. But it's over now. You're safe, you all are."

"But my mission—"

"Your mission can wait a few days," he interrupted. "All of you need to recover. Go see your friends and husband and get some sleep, alright?"

"Alright." I hugged him tight before going to see the others were in bed. Ron, Cedric, and Hermione were in one room with three beds. One was for Cedric and myself and the other two were for Ron and Hermione. "Guys, how are you doing?"

"Griphook and Olivander are pretty badly hurt, Luna's got a splitting headache, and Dean's got a split lip, our wrists are sore from the ropes, but other than we're fine," said Hermione. "Bill says everyone that's hurt will be healed up within a day or two."

"Thank heavens," I said, sighing. "I think we should stay here for a few days, get our strength back up and resupply."

"I second that," said Ron. He got settled down and fell asleep, as did Hermione. Then Cedric and I turned to each other.

Before I could react, Cedric kissed me soundly before holding me tight.

"I love you so much. I'm glad you're alright," he whispered. "When they took you away, I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"I love you too," I said, as I kissed him again.

"I could hear Bellatrix yelling, but I couldn't hear you."

"I wasn't screaming. You know me, stubborn to the end."

He smiled softly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I wish I could've stopped her. It hurt me, knowing you were up there being tortured and I couldn't stop it."

"Shh, we did what we could. We're safe now, that's all that matters." We remained in each other's arms for a while longer. "Ced?"

"Yes?"

"Bellatrix thought we'd been in her vault. She thought that's where we got the sword. Cedric, what if the cup's in there?"

He paused for a moment. "There's a very good chance you're right. Griphook might know, but we'll have to wait until morning to ask him. Let's get some sleep."

I was too tired to argue and just nodded. Cedric and I curled up and had our arms around each other as we fell into a peaceful sleep.

When morning came and I woke up, Cedric, Ron and Hermione were gone. The door opened and then Dobby came in with a tray of food which he placed on my bed.

"Dobby's brought breakfast for Helena Potter," he said.

"Hi, Dobby. Where's everyone else?"

"They woke up early and Fleur asked for their help with a house problem and wanted Helena Potter to sleep as she looked exhausted," said Dobby. "Dobby volunteered to make breakfast and bring some to Helena Potter."

"Want to share it with me?" I asked.

Dobby's eyes lit up and he smiled and nodded. "Yes, Dobby would like that very much, Helena Potter."

He got on the bed and sat beside me. I reached out and pulled Dobby into a one-armed hug, which he returned as tears glistened in his huge green eyes. "Thank you, Dobby, thank you for everything. I owe you big time."

Dobby hugged me back. "Dobby is glad Helena Potter and friends are safe. Dobby needs no reward."

"Whatever you say, Dobby," I said, smiling. "So, how did you know we were in trouble in the first place?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore was watching through a mirror and told Dobby to help. Dobby has been working for him ever since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took over Hogwarts. But Aberforth needn't have asked. Dobby would willingly help Helena Potter no matter what."

"I appreciate it, thanks. And tell that to Aberforth as well, will you?"

"Dobby will. But Dobby will stay until Helena Potter returns to her mission of trying to destroying You-Know-Who. Aberforth said Dobby could stay as long as Dobby felt was necessary."

"Okay, then. Well, let's eat before the food gets cold."

We ended up sharing a pleasant meal together before we went downstairs and Cedric pulled me into a kiss.

Later that afternoon, we four talked with Griphook in private.

"Mr. Griphook, how're your legs?" asked Hermione.

"Painful, but mending," he grunted. "I owe you my thanks. I was surprised that wand-carriers would choose to save a goblin."

"You helped us first," said Ron.

"Griphook, not that I'm ungrateful, but why did you lie to Bellatrix for us?" I asked.

"I was asked to by your husband," said Griphook. "I know you two are married, as I recognize those wedding bands. They were made by my second cousin who always shows me his work and I distinctly remember the day Mr. Diggory came and bought them."

"Well, thank you for doing that for us," said Cedric. "Griphook, do you know what's in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault?"

"Yes. All the goblins know what's in every single vault."

"I know it's asking a lot, but we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Can you tell us what's in the vault? We have to know," said Hermione.

"Because you've helped me, I shall do the same. In that vault is no money or other worldly treasures, but something far greater. The fake sword of Godric Gryffindor which holds no value lies within there. But the treasure is cup of Helga Hufflepuff."

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Thank you, you've been a huge help," said Cedric.

"Could you help us break into her vault? We need that cup. It's not for personal gain, it's for something else, something important," I said. "Something Professor Dumbledore asked us to do."

Griphook narrowed his eyes. "If I agree, will you give me the true sword of Gryffindor after the job is done?"

"Yes," said Cedric, before we could speak. "We'll leave you to rest and recover now, Griphook. Excuse us."

When we were in another room enchanted to prevent eavesdroppers, Ron said, "Are you out of your stinking mind? You're going to give him the sword? It doesn't belong to him! It belongs to us, to Helena!"

"Ron, if you'll stop shouting at me for one second, I could explain to you that I lied to Griphook," said Cedric.

"You lied?" said Hermione.

"Of course I lied! I'm not giving it to him," said Cedric. "Bill's worked with goblins for years. He's told me everything about them. Goblins are tricksters and greedy. We can't trust him to keep his word. We need him."

"So, we're _using_ him?" said Hermione. "That's wrong."

"Have you got any better ideas?" I asked. "None of us like this, and I hate using people, but we don't have a choice right now. The Horcrux is in Bellatrix's vault and in order to break into the vault, we need that goblin. He'll turn on us before we turn on him, mark my words."

We stayed at Shell Cottage for a few days to recover our strength and resupply our food and water.

By some miracle, we still had all of our things resting in one of Hermione's enchanted bags, safe and sound. Dobby stayed with us as he wanted to make sure we were alright and firmly insisted he would stay until we four left on our mission. He helped take care of those who'd injured, did odd jobs around the house, kept us entertained and was greatly favored by Hedwig and Crookshooks and Luna.

Olivander, Dean, and Luna recovered quickly. Luna and Olivander got on perfectly and were best friends before long. Dean was able to send a Patronus to his worried mother and sisters telling him he was safe and alright. Ron and Hermione seemed to be closer and Cedric and Sirius were not letting me out of their sight for long. A week later, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sirius.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin, also known as Moony come with news!"

Bill opened the door and Lupin came in looking happier and excited than I'd seen him in years. He held out a photograph of Tonks, him, and a baby.

"It's a boy!" said Lupin. "We're calling him Teddy Lupin, after Dora's father!"

"Tonks had the baby?" said Hermione, as everyone gave their congratulations.

"What does he look like?" asked Ron.

"Dora says he looks like me, but he's got her hair that's changing color every five minutes," said Lupin, smiling. "Helena, will you be Teddy's godmother? Dora's asked for you personally and quite frankly, I can't think of anyone else for the job."

"_Me?_" I said, shocked. "I mean, yes. Yes, I'd love to!"

"Wonderful!" said Lupin. "I'll go and tell Dora the news!"

He ran out through the door.

Then next day, after saying good-bye and promising to be careful, we headed out again, this time to Gringotts where we would take the cup of Hufflepuff. Olivander, Luna, and Dean were staying with Bill and Fleur until the time came for them to be at the final battle which would take place before much longer.

We four had a job to do and we were going to succeed in it no matter what.


	2. Betrayal by a Goblin

Betrayal By a Goblin

Unfortunately, our plan to break into Gringotts involved one of us becoming Bellatrix via Polyjuice Potion and none of us could agree on who was to do it. Finally, Hermione agreed to do it and she would pretend that we were her prisoners she was taking with her after visiting the vault.

I had a few of Bellatrix's hairs on my clothes from our escapade at Malfoy Manor and dumped into the potion. Bellatrix, as Hermione told me, tasted a million times worse than the last three glasses of Polyjuice Potion she'd drunk.

On the day we arrived in Diagon Alley, Hermione was under the disguise of Bellatrix and had us trailing behind her in magical chains as we headed to Gringotts.

"Ah, Bellatrix," said Travers, one of the Death Eaters that came out of a shop. "How…remarkable to see you."

"I'm quite sure, I don't know what you mean," said Hermione.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon after what happened at Malfoy Manor. Rumor has it that the inhabitants were confined there as punishment for failing to keep those brats in check and letting Greyback and Wormtail die."

"The Dark Lord forgave me, Travers, as I am his most favored and faithful follower," she hissed. "Enough with the interrogation. I've got work to do."

"Naturally," said Travers. "But what would work would bring you to Diagon Alley?"

"I need to see my vault. I need to see my gold. Why else do you think I'd carry around a little _thing _like Griphook here?" She said, scowling at the goblin.

"Ah, don't we all? What more does our kind love than their gold?" he narrowed his eyes at us. "Who are they?"

"They're my prisoners." she said.

"Prisoners?" he said. "Well, well, well, you succeeded in recapturing Potter. We should summon the Dark Lord and—"

"No one shall summon him except for me!" Hermione interrupted. She gave a true Bellatrix-like glare and harsh tone. "I caught them and I intend to deliver them at my choosing! You shall not accompany me nor shall you speak of this unless I say so or you'll share the same fate as the Longbottoms. Is that clear?"

Travers backed off. "Yes, Bella. Of course, Bella," he said, as he vanished.

"Good work, 'Mione," whispered Ron.

We entered Gringotts and headed down to Bellatrix's vault. Griphook steered our cart, which went at its usual speed. It was dark and freezing as we were deeper underground than ever before.

Griphook stopped the cart and opened Bellatrix's vault. "Light your wands. We have very little time!"

"_Lumos!_" I hissed. The others did the same and then I saw the vault's contents. "Oh, crud."

The vault was filled with gold and jewels and heaven alone knew what else. How were we going to find the cup in all this mess? Cedric, Hermione and Ron immediately began rummaging through the treasures until Hermione dropped something and clutched her hand. "A goblet burned me!"

"The vault's been guarded with special enchantments, including the Gemino and Flagrane Curses!" hissed Griphook. "Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless. And if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be crushed to death by the weight of expanding gold!"

"And you couldn't have warned us earlier?" said Ron, irritably.

"Ron; now's not the time!" said Cedric. "Just keep looking and don't touch anything!"

We continued to do our best not to touch anything while poking our wands in every nook and cranny until Ron shouted, "_It's there! It's up there!_"

I looked up and saw Helga Hufflepuff's cup, gold with her mark and still glistening as though it was brand new. I tried a Summoning Charm, but to no avail. "Griphook, how do we get it down?"

"Use the sword!" he hissed.

"Fine. Ced, give it here!"

He handed me the sword and slipped the silver blade through one of the cup's handle. The heat from the enchanted treasure rose in waves until I was sweating as I finally gave the cup a yank and it slid down the blade. I yanked the cup off the sword and then dropped the sword as a piercing pain shot through us.

Suddenly, Griphook began running away with the sword in his hands and shouting, "THIEVES! THIEVES, IN THE VAULT! THIEVES! HELP!"

"You backstabbing—! _Stupefy!_" Ron shouted.

Griphook was immediately stunned as Ron grabbed the sword. Goblins began to swarm to us and then a dragon roared and broke free of its chains and roared at the goblins. It seemed to be impervious to pain as destroyed half the vault.

"Oh, holy—!" said Cedric.

The dragon then bent down its neck down at us. I had a crazy idea. "Get on him!" I shouted.

"What?" shouted Cedric.

"We're going to fly out of here!" I said.

"Are you insane?" Hermione shouted.

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled.

We all got on the dragon and flew out of Gringotts and into the distance. When we finally landed, it was dark and quite late.

"I am _never _riding another dragon as long as I live!" said Ron, as he got off.

"Speaking of which, what're we going to do about him?" asked Hermione.

"We can't take him with us. We'll set him free," said Cedric. He took off the dragon's chains and collar and then the dragon took off.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, for heaven's sake—!" said Ron, sounding exasperated. "Don't turn into Hagrid. The dragon will be fine. Dragons know how to take care of themselves, trust me."

Cedric put up the tents. "Well, looks like my hunch about Griphook was right."

"No arguments there," said Ron. "Nasty little backstabber."

"Now is not the time for I-told-you-so." I held up the cup. "But on the brightside, we got the cup. We got it!"

"We'll destroy it in the morning. We're all exhausted," said Hermione.

None of us argued with her and we kept the cup in between our sleeping bags that night. Cedric and I were curled up together with his arm around me and his other hand stroking my hair as I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes in contentment as I traced patterns on his shoulder. I loved being in his arms. With him, I felt safe and loved. I felt like I was home.

"What're you thinking about?" he whispered.

"You," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We shared a tender kiss before we finally fell asleep.

I did not sleep well as I had another vision that night and saw Voldemort interrogating a goblin.

"_Say it again! Say it again!" murmured Voldemort._

"_M-my Lord," stammered the goblin, his eyes wide with fear. "m-my Lord…we t-tried t-to s-stop them. Imposters, my Lord…broke—broke into the—into the Lestanges's vault…_"

"_Imposters? What imposters? I thought Gringotts has ways of revealing imposters? Who were they?_"

"_It was…it was…the P-Potter girl and three a-accomplices._"

"_I want to know what she and the others took!" he shouted. "Tell me. What did they take?_"

"_A…a s-small golden c-cup, m-my Lord, nothing else…_"

_Voldemort let out scream of rage and fear flooded him. How could the girl know about his secret? If she knew about the cup, then what if she knew about the others, the ring and the locket? He rose to his feet. He would check on the one that was safe with his loyal servant, Severus Snape. He had to check, he had to._

I woke up with my scar burning again and I was breathing hard as everyone looked at me with worried faces.

"Helena, what's wrong?" asked Cedric.

"I saw him interrogating a goblin at Gringotts," I said.

"By _him _you mean—?" said Ron.

I nodded. "He knows we were there. He knows we took the cup from the vault."

"Oh, crap," said Hermione. "Does he know where we are?"

"Don't think so, but there's more. He's scared and furious. He can't understand how we knew about the Horcruxes in the first place. He doesn't know the others are destroyed, but he thinks we know about the last one. He's going to check on it at…" my voice wandered off before I regained it. "He left it at Hogwarts. He left it at _Hogwarts!_ The other Horcrux is at Hogwarts! I knew it! I _knew _it!"

"If it's at Hogwarts, then we need to get there, now!" said Cedric. "We can't afford to let him get it first. Helena, get out your Cloak!"

I rummaged through my bag and grabbed the Cloak.

"We're really going back?" said Hermione. "I can't believe this!"

"Believe it, Hermione!" said Ron. "We'll Apparate to Hogsmeade and try to get in that way or something."

We packed up the tent and got under the Cloak and Apparated to Hogsmeade.


	3. Returning to Hogwarts

Returning to Hogwarts

No sooner had we arrived than we were nearly caught when a Caterwauling Charm went off and Death Eaters came down on us when I sent off a Patronus. But, a barman of a bar got the Death Eaters to back off and hid us.

"It's alright now, they're gone," said the barman, as we came out. I noticed above the mantle was a portrait of a young girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She looked so sweet and innocent and familiar somehow…

"Thank you," said Hermione.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Bah, it was no trouble."

"But who _are _you?" asked Ron.

"It's obvious, isn't it, Ron?" said Cedric, turning back to the barman. "You're Professor Dumbledore's brother, aren't you? You're Aberforth."

"Indeed I am," said Aberforth. "I know who all are. Dobby never shuts up about you. I like him and he's a good worker, but he tends to yammer on sometimes."

"I know. He did it quite a lot when we first met. Is he here now?" I asked.

"He's in his room, sleeping. I don't want to wake him, so don't ask me too. Hungry?"

"Yes, please," said Ron.

We enjoyed a meal of milk and bread and cheese while Aberforth talked. "Alright," he said. "We'd better keep it quiet for an hour or two and then try to get you four out of here at dawn and—"

"We're not leaving," I interrupted. "We need to get into Hogwarts."

"Don't be stupid, girl," said Aberforth.

"We've got to," said Cedric.

"What you've got to do is get as far away from here as you can."

"You don't understand," said Hermione. "There isn't much time. We've got to get up to the castle. Professor Dumbledore—I mean, your brother—wanted us to."

"My brother wanted a lot of things," said Aberfoth, in a cold tone. "And people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You get away from this school, Potter, and out of the country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever schemes. He's gone where none of this can hurt him and you don't owe him anything."

My eyes narrowed and my temper flared. "First off, we're not leaving. Second of all, I owe him everything. And third, you don't understand."

"Oh, don't I? You think I didn't understand my own brother better than you did?" he said, quietly.

"That is not what I meant! He left me a job and I need to get it done."

"Did he now?" said Aberforth. "Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect from an unqualified witch kid to be able to do without overstretching herself?"

Ron gave a rather grim laugh and Hermione was looking strained while Cedric and I looked at him coldly.

"If it'd been an easy job, it wouldn't have been part of this war, now would it?" said Cedric. "We've got to—"

"'Got to'? Why '_got to_'? He's dead, isn't he?" said Aberforth roughly. "Let it go, before you follow him in death! Save yourself!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Does it matter? You're fighting too, aren't you? You're in the Order of the Phoenix."

"I _was_," said Aberforth. "The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different is kidding themselves. It'll never be safe for you here, Potter. He wants you too badly. So, go abroad, go into hiding, save yourself. Best take these three with you." He beckoned to Ron, Hermione and Cedric. "They'll be in danger long as they live now, everyone knows they've been working with you."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I said, impatiently. "I _can't _leave. I've got a job to do!"

"Give it to someone else!"

"I can't. It's got to be me! Professor Dumbledore explained it all—"

"Oh, did he now? And did he tell you everything, was he honest with you?"

"He told me everything I needed to know before he died and left other information in case the worse happened," I said, sternly.

"We trusted him to come to us when it was necessary," said Cedric.

Aberforth rolled his eyes. "I can't believe, _you _of all people is defending him after your fight two years ago about how he did things."

"We argued, yes, but we made up," said Cedric, coldly. "I trusted him to do the right thing, regardless of how he did it."

"Well, you shouldn't have," said Aberforth. "I knew my brother. He learned secrecy at our mother's knee. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up and Albus…he was a natural."

Aberforth's eyes fell onto the portrait above the mantelpiece of the little girl.

"Mr. Dumbledore, is that your sister?" asked Hermione, timidly. "Is that Ariana?"

"Yes. Been reading Rita Skeeter, have you?" asked Aberforth.

"We stopped reading her work years ago. We saw Ariana's grave when we went to Godric's Hollow and Doge mentioned her last summer," said Cedric.

"That old fool," said Aberforth. "He thought Albus was the most perfect man ever to walk the earth. So do you four, apparently."

"But Professor Dumbledore cared about Helena! He loved her like a grandfather," said Hermione.

"Oh, really? And how would you know this?" he asked.

"Because he told me. He told me once two years ago and he said so again in his will," I said, as tears stung my eyes. "We didn't always agree on how things should be done, but deep down, I knew he cared about all of us and he did what he thought was right."

"Bah! If he really cared, why isn't he here, doing his work instead of making you risk your neck? Funny how those my brother cared about ended up injured or dead or were better off when he left them alone!"

"Meaning what?" asked Ron.

"Never you mind."

"But that's really serious thing to say!" said Hermione. "Are you—are you talking about your sister?"

Aberforth glared at her and for a moment, I thought he wasn't going to say anything, but then, "When my sister was six years old, she was attacked, set upon by three Muggle boys. They'd seen her doing magic, spying through the back garden hedge. She was a child, she couldn't control it, no witch or wizard can at that age. What they saw scared them, I expect. They forced their way through the hedge, and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak from doing it."

Hermione's eyes were huge; Ron looked slightly ill, and Cedric and I shared appalled disgusted looks. Aberforth stood up, tall as Professor Dumbledore, and suddenly terrible in his anger and the intensity of the pain.

"It destroyed her, what they did. She was never right again. She wouldn't use her magic, but she couldn't get rid of it, it turned inward and drove her mad. It exploded out of her when she couldn't control it, and at times she was strange and dangerous. Other times, she was sweet, scared and harmless. And my father went after the scumbags that did it and attacked them. And he was locked up in Azkaban for it. He never said why he did it, because if the Ministry had found out about Ariana, she'd have been locked up in St. Mungo's for good. They'd have seen her as a serious threat to the International Statute of Secrecy, unbalanced like she was, with magic exploding out of her at moments when she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"We had to keep her safe and quiet. We moved house, put it about that she was ill and my mother looked after her, and tried to keep her calm and happy. _I _was her favorite. Not Albus, he was always up in his bedroom when he was home, correspondence with 'the most notable magical names of the day,' and such. _He _didn't want to be bothered with her. She liked me best. I could get her to eat when she wouldn't do it for my mother. I could get her to calm down when she was in one of her rages and when she was quiet, she used to help me feed the goats. Then when she was fourteen…See, I wasn't there. If I'd been there, I could've calmed her down. She had one of her rages and my mother wasn't as young as she used to be, and…it was an accident. Ariana couldn't control it. But my mother was killed."

"I'm sorry," I whispered as the others murmured the same. I felt a horrible mixture of pity and repulsion. Part of me didn't want to hear the rest, but the other part of me needed to hear the rest, and I didn't know why. Aberforth just nodded sadly and continued, "So, that put paid to Albus's trip 'round the world with little Doge. The pair of them came home for my mother's funeral and then Doge went off on his own and Albus settled down as head of the family. Ha!" He spat into the fire. "I'd have looked after her, I didn't care about school, and I'd have stayed home and done it. But he told me I had to finish my education and _he'd _take over from my mother. Bit of a comedown for Mr. Brilliant, there's no prizes in looking after your half-mad sister, stopping her from blowing up the house every other day, but he did all right for a few weeks…till he came."

Now a dangerous looked crossed Aberforth's face.

"Grindelwald. And at last, my brother had an _equal _to talk to, someone just as bright and as talented as _he _was. And looking after Ariana took a backseat then, while they were hatching all their plans for a new Wizarding world, and looking for _Hallows_, and whatever else it was they were so interested in. Grand plans for the benefit of all Wizardkind, and one young girl got neglected, what did that matter when Albus was working for the _greater good? _But after a few weeks of it, I'd had enough, I had. It was nearly time for me to go back to Hogwarts, so I told them, both of them, face-to-face like I am to you now," and Aberforth looked down at me. "I told Albus, you'd better give it up now. You can't move her, she's in no fit state, you can't take her with you, wherever it is you're planning to go, when you're making clever speeches, trying to whip up a following. He didn't like that. Grindelwald didn't like that at all. He got angry and told me what a stupid little boy I was, trying to stand in way of him and my brilliant brother. Didn't I _understand _my poor sister wouldn't _have _to be hidden once they'd changed the world, and led the wizards out of hiding and taught Muggles their place?

"And there was an argument…and I pulled out my wand and he pulled out his. I had the Cruciatus Curse used on me by my brother's best friend—and Albus was trying to stop him and then all three of us were dueling and the flashing lights and all the bangs set her off, she couldn't stand it." Aberforth suddenly looked pale as though he'd just suffered a mortal wound. "—and I think she wanted to help, but she didn't really know what she was doing. And I don't know which of us did it, it could've been any of us, but she died."

His voice broke and a few tears dripped down his cheeks as a wave of pain swept over me. I could tell by their faces that the others felt the same. There were whispers of comforts and sympathy and I whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Gone," croaked Aberforth. "Gone forever." He took the offered drink I handed him and sipped it for a moment before blowing his nose on a tissue and clearing his throat. "Of course, Grindelwald scampered off. He had a bit of track record already back in his country and he didn't want Ariana on his account too. And Albus was free, wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the—"

"He was never free," I interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" said Aberforth.

"Albus was not free," I said, my voice low but fierce. "Last year, the night that he died, when we were trying to get Slytherin's locket, he had to drink a potion that drove him out his mind. It made him think he was back with Ariana the night she died. He kept saying, 'spare her,' and 'hurt me instead,' and 'don't take them, take me,' and stuff. He blamed himself and wanted to fix it, but he couldn't."

Cedric, Ron and Hermione looked shocked. I'd never really spoken of what had happened that night Professor Dumbledore died, and now they knew.

"If you'd seen him that night, you wouldn't have said he was free of his past and his pains," I continued. "He was anything _but_ free. If anything, he was _trapped_. It was torture to him, seeing you two be hurt. I'm not saying he was perfect, sometimes he was an idiot, but he was a good man and he was like a grandfather to me. I owe him everything."

"You owe him nothing!" said Aberforth.

"Maybe to you, but the rest of us say differently!" I snapped. "Look, Albus wasn't perfect, and yeah, there were times when we had our disagreements, but I _always_ trusted him! He was a good man. He was like a grandfather to me. He died for me, for us all. You have every right to feel as you do, but if you hold onto that for the rest of your life, all you're going to have is a lifetime of regrets and bitterness."

Aberforth was silent for a moment and then said, "Regardless of that, how can you be sure, Potter, that my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than in you? How can you be sure that you aren't dispensable, just like my sister?"

A shard of ice seemed to pierce my heart and anger flared in me like fire. Hadn't he heard _anything _I'd just said? Or had my words fallen onto deaf ears? I knew he never once thought that of me. How could I think otherwise, after everything that had happened between us and had been said?

"I don't believe it," said Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore loved Helena."

"Why didn't he tell her to hide, then?" he shot back. "Why didn't he say to her, 'Take care of yourself, here's how you've got to survive'?"

"Because!" I shouted, before Hermione could answer. I was furious now. "Sometimes you've _got _to think for yourself! Sometimes, you've _got _to think about the greater good! This is a war!"

"You're seventeen, girl!"

"I'm of age. I've been fighting for years now and I'm going to keep fighting, even if you've given up! And you clearly have given up with everything you've been saying for the past half-hour!"

"I never said I liked it, but it's the truth!"

"Bull shark," I spat. "Your brother knew how to finish You-Know-Who and he passed that knowledge to me! I'm going to keep going until I succeed or die. Don't think I don't know how this might end. I've know for years. We need to get into Hogwarts. If you can't or won't help us, fine. We'll wait until daybreak and get in without your help. If you can and will help, then tell us."

I took a deep breath as I awaited his reply. Aberforth remained fixed in his chair for a moment, gazing at me with eyes that were so like his brother's. Finally, he cleared his throat, got to his feet and walked around the table and approached the portrait of Ariana. "You know what to do."

She smiled, turned and walked away into the long tunnel behind her, much to our confusion.

"Er—what—?" began Ron.

"There's only one way in now," said Aberforth. "You must know they've got all the old secret passageways watched at both ends with regular patrols. This place has never been so heavily guarded. How do you expect to do anything once you get inside with Snape in charge and the Carrows as his deputies? Well, that's your lookout, isn't it? You say you're prepared to die."

Before we could ask further, somebody came out of the portrait. Someone quite familiar with hair longer I'd ever seen it, clothes torn and injuries on his face and arms, but was smiling nevertheless. Someone who gave a roar of delight and hugged us tightly as he yelled, "I knew you'd come! _I knew it, Helena!_" It was Neville Longbottom.

"Neville, what the devil happened to you?" asked Ron, eying his injuries.

"Oh, this?" he said, pointing to his face. "Don't worry about it. It's okay."

"Neville, you've got a really crazy definition of 'okay!'" said Hermione.

"Hermione's right. Some of those look infected. Sit down and I'll fix you up while you explain what's been happening," I said. "And for your own sake, hold still! If any of these are infected, they'll sting. But it'll be _worse _if you let them go untreated further."

"I wouldn't argue if I were you, Neville," said Cedric, warningly.

Neville just nodded and sat down as I began tending to his injuries.

"Tell me what's been happening," said Neville. "We heard you got attacked at Luna's and Bellatrix hauled you all off as prisoners down to Gringotts and you broke out on a dragon."

"We _were _attacked, and we _did _break out on a dragon, but Bellatrix didn't drag us to Gringotts. That was Hermione under Polyjuice Potion. We had to steal something from that cow's vault. Long story," said Ron. "It's all a very long story, one we really don't have time for."

"In the meantime, you can tell us what's been happening at the school since we've left while we go up there," I said. "You're finished. You should be fine now."

"Alright, then, let's go," said Neville.

"Thank you, again," I said, to Aberforth.

"Just take care of yourselves and this lot," he said, gruffly.

I nodded. We went into the portrait and began walking up the path.

"What's been going on, Neville?" asked Ron. "We haven't heard anything. What's happened to Hogwarts?"

Neville's face fell. "It's not really Hogwarts anymore. The Carrows—Snape's deputies—they're in charge of discipline. They love dishing out harsh punishments. They make Umbridge look tame. The other teachers are supposed to refer us to the Carrows if we do anything wrong, but they don't if they can avoid it. Amycus, the bloke, he teaches what used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, except now it's just the Dark Arts."

"_WHAT?_" we all yelled.

Neville nodded. "A lot of us refused to do it, but some like Crabbe and Goyle love it, first time they've ever been top in anything, I think. Alecto, Amycus's sister, teaches Muggle Studies. We've got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty and how they drove wizards into hiding by being vicious towards them, and how the natural order is being reestablished. I got a black eye for asking how much Muggle blood she and her brother had."

"Neville, there's a time and a place for a smart mouth!" said Hermione.

"You didn't hear her," said Neville. You wouldn't have stood for either. And the thing is, when we stand up to them, it gives people hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Helena. Besides, they don't want to spill too much pure-blood so they'll be cruel, but they won't actually kill us. The only people in real danger are the ones whose friends and families are giving out trouble. You know all about Luna and we've been communicating with enchanted coins, so that's alright."

I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't know what was worse, the things he was saying or the matter-of-fact tone in which he said them.

"We used to sneak out at night and put graffiti on the walls. Stuff like, _Potter's Our Conquering Heroine, _and _Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting._ But I say 'used to' because things got hard after Christmas. Luna, Ginny, and I were the ring leaders. Luna got taken and Ginny went into hiding with her family after Easter, and since the Carrows knew I was behind it, I got punished more often. Then they went after Gran, but they bit off more than they could chew, as she put them all in St. Mungo's and went on the run. She sent me a letter telling me she was proud of me and that I'm my parents' son and to keep it up."

"Cool," said Ron.

"Yeah, said Neville, happily.

"Neville, has anyone turned up dead?" asked Cedric.

Neville's face fell. "Cormac McLaggen, Zabini Blaise, and Zacharias Smith all disappeared a few months ago when they got scared and tried to sneak out. Never found out what happened to them."

"Oh, gall," murmured Hermione.

My heart sank. What had happened to my home? Why had this have to happen to the home and world and people that I loved so much? Why? We soon came to Room of Requirement and Neville said, "Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

People immediately began clamoring over us and talking so loudly I couldn't hear myself think.

"HELENA!"

"It's Potter, it's POTTER!"

"Ron!"

"Cedric!"

"Hermione!"

"Everyone, shut up and calm down!" shouted Neville. All fell silent and backed up. "They're all yours, Helena."

"Thank you," I said. I quickly gazed at the room. It was fully equipped with supplies and such and had the Hogwarts crest hanging on the wall, minus Slytherin's mark. This place never failed us, for which I was glad. I ignored the wave of anger I felt as my scar burned and didn't show my pain. I turned the crowd. "Although I wish the circumstances were better, it is good to see you all again. Now, I know some of you are expecting us four to stay and explain what's been happening with us ever since we left last year or stay here, but we really can't."

Looks of disbelief crossed everyone's faces. "You can't stay? Why not? Why can't you stay?" asked Dean. "Is there anything you _can _tell us?"

"Look, we can't really explain, but we haven't been on the run all this time, we've been doing something else. Before Professor Dumbledore died, he left us with a job to do. All year we've been doing that job," I said.

"What job?" asked Neville. "You didn't say anything about a job."

"It was something from Professor Dumbledore. We can't tell you what it is. But we can say that it's going to make the Dark Lord weaker and soon we'll be able to end this and him," said Cedric.

"We've been enduring sheer torture while you've been gone and you won't tell us what it is you're doing?" said Seamus.

"It hasn't been a picnic, mate! It's been horrible for us too," said Ron. "More than you know; trust me."

"But why can't you tell us? Don't you trust us?" asked Neville.

"It's got nothing to do with trust!" said Hermione. "We were asked not to tell anyone. It was his last request."

"Listen to me, there's something we need to find and then destroy it. Something he might have that'll help us destroy him. If we get caught and end up fighting, and if you want to fight, then I know I can't stop you. You've all been taught well, have been fighting and enduring a lot. I'm really very, very proud of you all. You've been beyond fantastic, you really have," I said. They all smiled and looked pleased. "You can help us now by giving us information. Did Rowena Ravenclaw have something she left behind? Was there anything at all?"

Before anyone could answer, Luna came in through the portrait, looking happy. "It's great to see you all. What's this about Ravenclaw's diadem?"

"Ravenclaw's what?" said Cedric.

"They say she had a lost diadem that bestowed great wisdom and intelligence upon the wearer," said Luna. "Daddy's been trying to recreate it with no success. No one knows what happened to it."

"What's a diadem?" asked Ron.

"It's like a tiara," said Hermione.

"_When _was it lost?" I asked.

"Centuries ago, along with Ravenclaw herself," said Luna. "If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could show you, Helena. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue in our common room."

"Yeah, sure," I said, quickly. "One second." I whispered to the others, "My scar's been burning for the last ten minutes. He's on the move. It's not much of a lead, but I'm going with Luna. You stay here, wait for me, and keep the other one safe. You know what to do if anything happens."

Cedric hugged me tight. "Be careful. I love you."

"I will. Love you too," I whispered.

Luna led me out of the Room of Requirement as we dove under the Invisibility Cloak, not knowing what was going to happen.

I had snuck out at night countless times before, but never before had so much depended on my safe passage through this place. I felt a little scared, but not for me, for those who depended on me. Twice we stopped to check the Marauder's Map, twice we paused to let a ghost or Peeves go by to not risk being caught.

Finally, we came to the fifth floor. In front of us was a door with neither a handle nor a keyhole, but a plain expense of aged wood and a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. When Luna touched it, it said, "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

"You've got to be kidding me," I hissed. "What happens if we don't get the answer?"

"Someone else has to get it right," said Luna. "That way you learn, you see? But I think the answer is a circle has no beginning."

The door swung open and we went inside. The deserted Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room, airier than anything I'd ever seen at Hogwarts. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls which were hung with blue and bronze silks: by day, the Ravenclaws would have a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble. Rowena Ravenclaw.

I walked right up to the statue. Rowena seemed look at me with a quizzical half-smile on her beautiful face. A delicate-looking circlet had been reproduced in marble on top of her head. It was not unlike the tiara I'd worn at my wedding and Fleur at hers. There were words etched into it. I had to take off the Cloak, squint and climb up onto Ravenclaw's plinth to read them.

"'_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,_'" I read.

"Which makes you pretty skint, witless," said a cackling voice.

I whirled around, slipped off the plinth and onto the floor. The sloping-shouldered figure of Alecto Carrow was standing before me and even as I raised my wand, she pressed a stubby forefinger to the Dark Mark on her arm and my scar burnt as hot as white-hot flames. Lord Voldemort knew I was here and he was coming.


	4. The Battle of Hogwarts

The Battle of Hogwarts

Before I could react, there was a loud bang and Alecto was on the ground, Stunned. Luna looked somewhat pleased with herself. The other Ravenclaws had awoken and prodded Alecto but she didn't react, much to our relief.

I could hear Amycus shouting at Professor McGonagall on the other side of the door. Oh, crap. "Luna, hide yourself!" I hissed, as the door swung open. Luna ran and hid as I dove under the Cloak again.

"What've they done, the little brats?" shouted Alecto, pointing to his sister. "I'll Cruciate the lot of them until they tell me who did it! And what's the Dark Lord going to say? We haven't got the stupid girl and they've gone and killed my sister!"

"She's only Stunned!" said Professor McGonagall, who'd examined her. "She'll be perfectly fine."

"No, she bloody well won't!" bellowed Amycus. "Not after the Dark Lord gets a hold of her! She's gone and sent for him, I felt my Mark burn and he thinks we've got Potter!"

"'Got Potter'?" said Professor McGonagall sharply. "What do you by that?"

"He told us Potter might try and get into Ravenclaw Tower and to send for him if we caught her!"

"Why would Helena Potter try into Ravenclaw Tower when Potter belongs in my House, you brainless idiot?" she shouted.

Beneath the disbelief and anger, I could swear I heard pride in her voice when she said this, making me smile ever so slightly.

"We can push it off the kids," said Amycus. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids here and we'll say they forced her press her Mark, that's why he got a false alarm. Couple of kids, more or less, what's the difference?"

"Only the different between truth and lies, courage and cowardice," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly pale. "A difference, in short, which you and your sister seem to be unable to appreciate. But let me make one thing very clear, you are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I shall not permit it."

"Excuse me?" said Amycus, so close to her face that their noses were touching. "It's not a case of what _you'll _permit, Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me up or you'll pay the price." Then he spat in her face.

I slipped off my Cloak, raised my wand and shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

The spell sent him flying into the bookcase, and caused dozens of thick heavy books to fall onto him before he fell to the ground.

"Should've done that ages ago. Well, long time no see, Professor," I said.

"Helena!" whispered Professor McGonagall, clutching her heart. "You're here! What—? How—?" She struggled to pull herself together. "Helena, that was foolish!"

"He spat at you," I said.

"Helena, that was very gallant of you, but don't you realize—?"

"Yes, I do," I assured her. "Professor, Voldemort's on his way."

"Oh, are we allowed to say his name now?" asked Luna, appearing from her hiding place. Her appearance caused Professor McGonagall to back into a chair and her eyes widened at the use of the Dark Lord's name.

"Professor, please, just stay calm!" I said, pleadingly. "It doesn't make any difference what we call him. He's coming and he already knows where I am, I don't have time to explain it."

"You cannot stay here!" said Professor McGonagall. "You have to flee, escape while you still can!"

"I can't!" I said, feeling weary and frustrated, having explained this a thousand times before. "There's something I need to do! Professor, do you have any idea where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"

"No, it's been lost for centuries—oh, for heaven's sake, Helena! It was utter madness to return here. You shouldn't have come."

"I had to. Please, Professor I—" I cut myself off when my scar was hurting worse than ever. My eyes watered from the pain as I saw the empty stone basin where Slytherin's locket should have been through Voldemort's eyes. I clutched Luna's shoulder to steady myself and met the worried face of Professor McGonagall. "Time's running out. He's getting nearer. I'm acting on Professor Dumbledore's orders. I have to find what he wanted me to find! But we need to get all the students out as quickly as possible. We need to evacuate. Voldemort won't care who he hurts or kills while I'm doing my job as long he gets to me in the end! Please, Professor, we need to act now!"

"You're acting on _Dumbledore's orders?_" she repeated, looking at me with shock and wonder. Then she drew herself up again. "We'll secure the school against him while you search for whatever it is you're looking for."

"Good, good," I said relieved. "Listen, we know a way out of the school." And I quickly told her about Aberforth's passageway and she looked better.

"Come, we must alert the other Heads of Houses."

I followed her down the corridor and down two floors before she held up an arm and beckoned for me to hide, which I did. "Who's there?" she said.

"It is I."

Snape appeared. I had not called him 'Professor,' having lost any good feelings about him since his betrayal and murder of Professor Dumbledore. Hatred and rage boiled within me as I gazed at Snape. I hadn't forgotten that this man, whom I had once respected and trusted, was my enemy and a traitor. The sight of him made me clench my hands into fists and it took all I had not to curse him then and there.

"Where are the Carrows, Minerva?" he asked.

"Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Serverus."

He stepped nearer and raised his wand slightly as if he knew I was there. "I was under the impression, that Alecto had apprehended an intruder?"

"Really?" said Professor McGonagall. "And what gave you that impression?"

Snape raised his left sleeve and revealed the Dark Mark, which was black and shining clear on his skin.

"Oh, but naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "You Death Eaters have your own private methods of communication. I forgot."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I didn't know it was your night to patrol the corridor, Minerva."

"You have some objection?"

"I wonder what could've brought you out of your bed at this late hour?"

"I thought I heard a disturbance."

"Really? But all seems calm." He looked into her eyes. "Have you seen Helena Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, then I must insist—"

Professor McGonagall moved so quickly, I almost didn't see her. Her wand slashed through the air and should've done some damage, but Snape's Shield Charm knocked her off her feet. She sent out fire which he conquered as Professors Flitwick and Sprout appeared and helped her.

"No!" squealed Professor Flitwick, blasting Snape and missing. "You'll not do more murder at Hogwarts!"

Professor Spout cast a spell at a suit of armor which came after Snape as she shouted, "Coward! _COWARD!_"

Snape was in full flight as he fought off the armor and then smashed a window's glass to bits and jumped out. But he did not die. He still had his wand on him and survived the fall. We left the window as Professor Slughorn appeared.

"_Helena! _Oh, my dear girl…what a surprise…Minerva, do please explain…Severus…what is going on?"

"There's no time to explain!" I said, before Professor McGonagall could speak. "We've got to barricade the school, Voldemort's coming!"

Everyone except for Professor McGonagall gasped. She just said, "Helena has work to do on Professor Dumbledore's orders. We need to put into place every protection of which we are capable while she does what she needs to."

"You realize, of course, that nothing we do, will be able to keep him out indefinitely?" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"But we can hold him up," said Professor Sprout.

"Thank you, Pomona," said Professor McGonagall. "I suggest we establish basic protection around the place, then gather our students and meet in the Great Hall. Most must be evacuated, but any of those who are of age or over who wish to stay and fight, I think they ought to be given that chance."

"Agreed," said Professor Sprout. "I shall meet you in the Great Hall with my House. I've got Tentacula, Devil's Snare, and Snargaluff pods, they should prove useful."

"I can act from here," said Professor Flitwick, as he set to work.

"Professor, I'm sorry, but this is important," I said. "Do you have any idea where the lost diadem of Ravenclaw is?"

"—_Protego Horribilis_—the diadem of Ravenclaw?" he squeaked. "A little wisdom never goes amiss, but I hardly see why it'd be much use in this situation!"

"I'm not interested in wearing it and I don't have time to explain why I need it!" I said, trying not to lose my temper. "Do you know where it is or have you seen it?"

"Seen? Nobody in living memory's seen it!"

"Dang it," I muttered.

"We shall meet you and your Ravenclaws in the Great Hall, Filius!" said Professor McGonagall. "Horace, the same goes for your Slytherins! The Great Hall in twenty minutes! If you choose to leave with your students, I shan't stop you nor blame you for leaving, but if you try to sabotage our resistance or take up arms against us, we duel to kill."

"Minerva!" said Professor Slughorn, aghast.

"The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties," she interrupted. "Go and wake your students! Helena, come with me!"

I followed her and we found Filch yammering about students being out of bed out of hours. "They're supposed to be out right now, you blithering idiot!" she shouted. "Now, for once in your life, do something constructive! Find Peeves!"

"Peeves?" he said.

"Yes, _Peeves, _you fool, _Peeves! _Haven't you been complaining about him for a quarter of a century? Go and fetch him at once!" she barked.

Filch hobbled off as Professor McGonagall made an announcement for evacuation and for all those of age or older or of the staff to protect the school and enchanted suits of armor to follow her orders and then told me to return to my husband and friends and get them to the Hall while she roused the Gryffindors.

I did as she told me and ran back to the Room of Requirement. I met crowds of students who were being shepherded by prefects and teachers.

"That was Potter!"

"_Helena Potter!_"

"It was her, I swear I just saw her!"

I ignored all of this as I went inside and found it to be more crowded than when I'd left it and had people I hadn't expected to see. Sirius, Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alica Spinnet, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. and Mr. Weasely, and Ginny.

"Helena, what's happening?" asked Lupin.

"Voldemort's on his way. They're barricading the school. Snape's run for it. But what are you all doing here? How the devil did you know?"

"We sent messages through the coins," said Fred. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Helena, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Helena?" asked George. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Halls to get organized," I said. "The battle's begun. We're fighting."

There was a great roar and then everyone ran for the stairs. I got pressed against the wall as everyone ran past me. Only a tiny knot of people remained and then there was a scuffling and a great thump and Percy appeared.

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I—I—"

Percy spluttered into silence, apparently he had not expected to run into his family. There was a long moment of silence until Fleur said to Tonks, "So, how is little Teddy?"

"What?" said Tonks. "Oh, yes, he's fine. Mum's looking after him, I've got a photo." She held up the same picture I'd seen weeks ago.

"I was a fool!" shouted Percy, making her drop the photo. "I was an idiot! I was a pompous prat! I was a—a—"

"A Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," Fred interrupted.

Percy just nodded and swallowed. "Well, I was!"

"Well, we can't say fairer than that!" said Fred, helping him stand.

Mrs. Weasly burst into tears, ran forward and pushed Fred aside before pulling Percy into a strangling hug while he patted her on the back and turned his gaze to his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Mr. Weasley blinked rapidly and then hugged him too.

"What made you finally see sense?" I asked.

"It's been coming on for a while," said Percy. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors left and right. I managed to contact Aberforther and he tipped me off about the fight, so here I am."

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George, in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner. "Now, let's get upstairs and fight or all the good Death Eaters will be taken."

"So, you're my sister-in-law, now?" said Percy, shaking hands with Fleur as we hurried off to join in the fighting.

"Where's Cedric and Ron and Hermione?" I asked, noticing their absence.

"Cedric went to help the Hufflepuffs in the Hall. Ron and Hermione said something about a bathroom and left," said Ginny.

"Oh, crap," I muttered, as my scar burnt again. I saw Voldemort holding Nagini, protectively and he was in the Shrieking Shack, but his voice rang loudly. "I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Helena Potter," he said. "And none shall be harmed. Give me Helena Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Helena Potter and you'll be rewarded. You have until midnight."

There was great silence as I turned to Sirius. "Sirius—"

"We're not handing you over, Helena," said Sirius, firmly. "We're going to stand and fight like we planned. You do what you need to. We'll do the rest."

"Right, I said, nodding.

Evacuation was underway. Any underage student was sent away through the passageway and those who were of age either fled or stayed to fight. Everyone who stayed was fighting, including Tonks, Lupin, the Order, the centaurs of the Dark Forever, the ghosts and Peeves, and countless others. I would've joined in had I not had a job to do.

My mind was burning with thoughts. Voldemort had thought that I'd go to the Tower. Somehow, he'd found the diadem that no one in living memory could have. But how he found it? How? Then it hit me. _No on in living memory…_I ran and searched until I finally found the ghost I was looking for.

"Nick! NICK!"

"Helena, my dear girl!" he said, smiling. "It's wonderful to see you again! What can I do for you?"

"I need information about Ravenclaw's lost diadem. And _don't _ask why I need it, please! Do you know which ghost might have that kind of information?" I asked.

"I do, indeed. The Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's house ghost would know everything. I'll fetch her for you."

"Thanks a million. Please be quick, it's urgent!"

Nick disappeared through the wall and moments later a beautiful woman, the Grey Lady, floated towards me.

"Goodness me," she murmured. "How very much like your mother you are, Helena. It is an honor to finally speak with Lily's daughter after so long. I do miss your mother. She was truly a wonder."

"You knew my mother?" I said, startled.

She nodded. "I knew her very well. She was not a Ravenclaw, but she should've been, with her intelligence, as your father, James, should've been. Your father was quite amusing sometimes, but I favored Lily and we became close friends. I was told she named you for me in honor of our friendship. For you see, during my life, I was Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw."

I was surprised. My mother had named me for the daughter of a founder? "I never knew that. Why didn't you say something before? Six years I was here, and you never said a word to me, why?"

She sighed and looked at her folded hands. "When your parents died, I felt I had no right, for it was my fault that Lord Voldemort found my mother's diadem and used it as a Horcrux."

"Wait, you _knew _the diadem was a Horcrux and you didn't say anything? But how was it your fault?" I asked.

"Centuries ago, I was bitterly jealous of my mother and so I stole her diadem so I might be better than her. I hid for a long time before word reached me that my mother was fatally ill and dying. But she still wished to see me. She sent out the Baron, my former love, as she knew he would not stop until he'd done his job."

"The Baron?" I repeated. "As in the _Bloody Baron, _you mean?"

"Yes. He was always a hot-tempered man. When I refused to come with him, he grew angry and stabbed me in a fit of rage before he killed himself in grief. He wears his chains as a penance as he should," she added bitterly. "Time passed; I revealed nothing of the diadem to anyone, not even to Professor Dumbledore, though I was asked not once but countless times. I sought to leave my past behind."

"But then—?" I prompted.

"But then a new student approached me. He was unlike the others, who sought only to improve their marks with the knowledge of the diadem. Tom Marvolo Riddle sought the information for another reason, though I didn't know at the time until I overheard him talking to the Potions master about Horcruxes some time later. He got me to talk. He was very handsome, charming. He was also quite flattering; he seemed to understand, to sympathize…" She looked regretful. "I was fool, such a fool. Had I held my tongue as I had done for generations, things might've been different."

"You couldn't have known," I said, gently. "You weren't the only one Riddle wormed things out of. Where did you hide the diadem?"

"I hid it in a tree in a forest in Albania," she confessed.

"Oh my…" Voldemort was hidden in Albania for years and no wonder!

The Grey Lady nodded and there seemed to be a glitter of tears in her eyes. "I've sorely regretted ever speaking to that man and I always shall. When I learnt of Lily's death that dreadful night, I knew at once that he was not gone. I knew what he'd done to the diadem and I was deeply ashamed of my actions. I felt that I had betrayed your mother and our friendship, and therefore, I had no right to speak to you. Out of shame, I hid from the truth and I hid from you. But I'm speaking to you now because only you can correct my mistake, and please, Helena, pray your mother will forgive me."

"Do you know where the diadem is now?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not for certain, but years ago, he returned to the school and I saw it in his hands when he disappeared on the seventh floor. That is all I know."

"Okay, thank you. You've been a huge help."

The Grey Lady nodded and floated away.

I started running again and found Cedric as he finished fighting off a Death Eater which he Stunned. I was so relieved to see him alive. "Cedric! Ced, I know where it is!"

"You know where the Horcrux is? Where?"

Just then, Ron and Hermione came running up to us, looking breathless as they held up a basilisk's fang, a broom, and the shattered remains of the cup.

"Where the _devil_ have you two been?" Cedric shouted.

"In the Chamber of Secrets," said Ron.

"Excuse me?" I said, stunned. "But you can't speak Parseltongue! How'd you get in and why were you there?"

"It was all Ron's idea," said Hermione. "He was brilliant! He did some kind of hissing sound that got the Chamber to open and found a basilisk fang which he gave to me and then I destroyed the cup."

"I thought Hermione should do it, she hasn't gotten to do it yet," said Ron.

"Guys, you're fantastic and brilliant, but so help me if you scare us like that again, I'll kill you," I said, smiling weakly.

"We know," said Ron.

"Dobby's down in the kitchens rousing the house-elves. Should we ask them to fight or leave or help others escape?" asked Cedric.

"They should get out," said Ron, firmly. "We don't want anything to happen to—omp!"

He was cut off as Hermione had suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips.

Ron dropped what he was holding, returned the kiss and swept her into his arms, holding her bridal style.

We let it go on for about three minutes until I shouted, "OI, there's a war going on right now!"

They broke apart breathless.

"I know, so it's now or never, right?" said Ron.

"Makes me glad I'm already married," said Cedric, under his breath. Silently, I agreed with him before he turned to me and asked, "Helena, you said you knew where the diadem was. Where is it?"

"Follow me, I'll explain on the way!" We ran as I quickly told them everything Helena Ravenclaw had told me. The best place for hiding something, the _only _place for hiding an object you didn't want found, was the Room of Requirement.

We entered the Room of Requirement. There, nestled on a blue and silver cushion on a pedestal, was Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. It was silver with sapphires and quite lovely. It would've been worth keeping had it not been made into a Horcrux.

"Cedric, care to do the honors?" I asked, as I handed him the sword.

"With pleasure," said Cedric. He raised the sword and brought down upon the diadem, shattering it into a million pieces.

"That just leaves that blasted pet snake," said Ron. "We should split up and find it."

Normally, I wouldn't have agreed with that, but this time, we had no choice. We went in separate directions, promising to be careful. I hadn't gone far when I saw him. I saw Snape. He was leaving the castle. Why I followed him, I don't know.


	5. The Truth of Severus Snape

The Truth of Severus Snape

I followed Professor Snape to the Shrieking Shack and listened to his conversation with Voldemort.

Voldemort said something I couldn't hear about his wand because of where I was, but when I got closer, I could hear and see everything.

"You've never been loyal to me, have you, Snape?" he said. "Whenever Potter's name is mentioned, you look as if one is talking about your own child! Tell me the truth once and for all before you die; are you truly loyal to me or the Potter brat?

Professor Snape's eyes flashed as he stood up and glared defiantly at Voldemort. "My loyalty is to my only love Lily Potter and her daughter who will destroy you! It always has been and always shall be!"

"Very well, Severus. You've just given me one more reason to kill you." He turned to Nagini. "_Kill him._"

Before I could react or tear my eyes away, Nagini had made a fatal wound in Professor Snape's neck before she and Voldemort left. Professor Snape was left bleeding on the ground gasping for breath.

"Severus!" I cried. I took off my Cloak and knelt beside him. I took him into my arms and held him. He looked both shocked and glad to see me.

"H-H-Helena?" he rasped. "Are you really—?"

"I'm here," I said, as I took his hand. "I heard everything you said. Just hang on, okay? I'll get you some help. You'll be fine."

"No, it's too late for me, Helena," he said. "My time has come. Just stay with me, please. Stay with me. Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, I promise. I'm sorry," I said, as tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry for everything. I never should've thought you were a traitor. I should've known better. I'm so, so sorry, Severus."

"You've nothing to be sorry for," he whispered. "You did what you thought was right. Helena, please, forgive me."

I shook my head. "There's nothing to forgive, Severus. Thank you, for protecting me and for being one of the greatest men I'll ever know. You are a hero and I'll make sure the world knows it."

He looked at me with gratitude and tears glittered in his eyes. "You're so much like your mother," he said, sounding faint as he handed me a small flask of memories. "Take these memories. Take them."

I slipped the flask into my pocket.

"Helena," he whispered, as he touched my face and wiped my tears away. "I am so proud of you. I swear I will always watch over you as I have done like you were my own daughter. Please, look at me until I'm gone. Let me see Lily's eyes one last time…"

"No! No, you can't die. I won't let you die," I said, determined. I suddenly remembered the other flask in my pocket. I uncorked it with my teeth and poured some of its contents on Professor Snape's neck wound and it instantly healed.

"What?" said Professor Snape, shocked. "But how did you—?"

"Bottled phoenix tears," I explained, laughing slightly through my tears. "It was a little gift from Professor Dumbledore."

He smiled slightly as I helped him to stand. Then for the first time, he hugged me tightly and I returned the embrace. We broke apart after a moment.

"Come on," I said, smiling a little. "We've got work to do and a battle to finish."

"Indeed we do," said Professor Snape. "Helena, you must see those memories. It's vital. Go, now!"

"I will," I promised. "Watch yourself, okay?"

"I shall."

We parted ways just as Voldemort made an announcement. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity and tend to your injured." His voice became colder. "I speak now, Helena Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Dark Forest. If, at the end of that hour; you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Helena Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

My blood ran cold. If Voldemort stepped into the battle, there would be no hope of anyone's survival. If I surrendered myself, would he cease the battle or have his goons go on killing? Oh, gall, why did this have to happen?

Remembering what Professor Snape had said about the memories, I ran out of the Shrieking Shack and into the headmaster's office, poured the memories into the Pensive and dove in.

I was in the park near Privet Drive. Professor Snape was wearing an odd assortment of clothes and watching my mother and aunt as they played on the swings. When Lily jumped off, she was in the air for far too long and landed far too lightly and when she picked up a flower, she made it bloom and un-bloom.

"Lily, stop it!" Petunia shrieked.

"I'm not hurting you," said Lily, as she put the flower down.

"How do you do that?" she demanded.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Professor Snape, as he came out of his hiding place. "You're a witch."

Petunia narrowed her eyes and Lily looked affronted. "_That's _not a very nice thing to say to someone!" she said.

"No, no, I didn't mean to offend you," he said, quickly. "I've been watching you for ages. You _are _a witch. So is my mum and I'm a wizard. My name's Severus Snape."

"Snape?" said Petunia, laughing. "You're part of the hermit family down in Spinner's End by the river. Why've you been spying on us?"

Professor Snape glared at her. "I wasn't talking to you and nor was I spying. Not that I'd spy on _you_. You're a common Muggle!"

Petunia looked furious, even though she didn't know what this meant. "Come on, Lily, we're leaving!"

She dragged Lily away, even though Lily looked like she wanted to stay and hear what he had to say.

The scene changed and now Lily and Professor Snape were in a grove of trees, talking about Hogwarts.

"…Ministry will punish you if you use magic outside of school."

"But I _have _done magic outside of school!"

"I know and so have I. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it, but when you're eleven and get your owl, you've got to go careful."

Lily picked up a twig and twirled it around as if she was imagining she was performing a spell already. She leaned in closer to him. "This _is _real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Tuney says there isn't a Hogwarts and that it's not real."

"It's real for us," he assured her. "But not for your sister."

"And the letter will come by owl?"

"Yeah, but you're Muggle-born, so someone will probably have to come and talk to your parents about it," said Professor Snape.

"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Good. Sev, tell me about the Dementors again."

He looked surprised. "Why'd you want to hear about them? They're horrible."

"Well, it's just that I'm worried that since I've done magic, they'll…"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" he said, exasperated. "I should never have told you about them in the first place! The Ministry's not going to hand you over to the Dementors just because of a little accidental magic! The Dementors guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. They won't come near us unless we perform some horrible crime that gets us imprisoned. Don't worry about them, alright?"

"Okay," said Lily. "How're things at your house?"

His eyes darkened. "Fine."

"They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh, they're arguing."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like anything much. But it doesn't matter. Soon, I'll be gone and—"

Just then, a twig snapped and Petunia slipped out of her hiding place, looking very embarrassed.

"Tuney?" said Lily.

Professor Snape looked angry. "Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What do you want?"

Petunia fumbled for a moment and said, "What's that you're wearing? Your mum's blouse?"

"Leave us alone!" he shouted, as a branch fell and hit Petunia's shoulder and she ran off crying.

"Tuney!" Lily turned to Professor Snape. "Did you make that happen?"

"No!"

"You _did! _You hurt her!"

"No, no, I didn't!"

But Lily wasn't convinced and she ran off.

The scene changed again and I was at platform nine and three-quarters. Professor Snape was eavesdropping on Lily and Petunia. Petunia was trying to get away from Lily, who was holding tightly onto her hand.

"Tuney, Tuney! Listen, maybe once I get there, I can persuade Professor Dumbledore to change his mind!" said Lily.

"I don't want to go!" said Petunia. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a-a freak?"

Lily let go of Petunia and there was a glitter of tears in her eyes. "I'm not a freak," she said. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"But that's what you are. You and the Snape boy, you're freaks and weirdoes," said Petunia, with relish. "It's good you're being separated from us normal people, it's for our safety."

Lily's eyes darkened and her voice was low and fierce. "You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned beet red. "Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply, it was very kind."

"You saw—? You couldn't have—that was my private—how could you—?" Then Lily's gaze fell onto Professor Snape's and Petunia caught on. "That boy! You and that boy have been sneaking around in my room!"

"No! Not sneaking!" Now Lily was defensive. "Severus saw the envelope and couldn't believe a Muggle could've contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He thinks there must be wizards working in the post who—"

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everything!" Petunia interrupted, looking quite furious. "_Freak!_"

The scene changed and I felt a new wave of hatred for my aunt. _This _was why she'd always hated me and my mother? Because of pure jealousy and spite, because she was jealous that she could never be a witch like we were? Talk about shallow!

Lily was in a compartment and sitting across from James and Sirius. Professor Snape came in, wearing his robes. She looked as if she'd been crying.

"What's wrong, Lils?" he asked.

"Tuney hates me," she sniffled. "Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore…"

"So?"

"So, she's my sister!"

"So, what? You don't need a jealous cow like her around!" He sat beside her. "I hope you're in Slytherin, I know I will be."

"Slytherin?" said James, looking at Sirius. "Who'd want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"My whole family's been in Slytherin," said Sirius, stiffly.

James grinned. "Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius looked hopeful. "Maybe I'll break with tradition. Where're you going if you've got the choice?"

James held up a pretend sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Just like my dad," he said.

Professor Snape laughed and James rounded on him, saying, "Got a problem with that?"

"No," he said. "But if you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where do you hope to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected, making James laugh.

Lily looked quite annoyed and rose up. "Come on, Severus, let's go and find another compartment."

The scene changed to the Great Hall where Lily was immediately Sorted into Gryffindor and Professor Snape into Slytherin. Then I saw them in their fifth year, having an argument.

"…thought we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?" said Professor Snape.

"We _are_, Sev, but I can't stand those people you hang out with! Avery and Mulciber are creepy! I don't know how you can stand being around them, especially after what Mulciber did to Mary MacDonald the other day!" said Lily.

"That was nothing. It was just a laugh, that's all."

"It was Dark Magic and if you think that's funny—"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" he interrupted.

Lily stared. "What's James got to do with anything?"

"He and his friends are up to their eyes in trouble every month. And with Lupin disappearing every month and…"

"Stop it," she interrupted. "Remus is ill, that's all."

"Every month at the full moon?" said Professor Snape.

"I know what your theory is," said Lily. "And don't think I didn't hear about what you did the other day. You snuck down to the Whomping Willow and nearly got yourself killed and James saved your life from whatever's down there!"

"Ha! He wasn't trying to save me, he was trying to save his precious neck and stupid friends," said Professor Snape. "I'm not going to let you—"

"_Let _me? _Let _me?"

"I'm just trying to show you the truth! Potter and his friends aren't what they seem to be! Potter's not just some big Quidditch hero! He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!"

"I know James Potter's a prat," said Lily, calmly. "I don't need you to tell me that, but what your friends are doing is _evil_. _Evil_, Sev, and I don't know what you see in them."

I smiled and shook my head. My parents' relationship was so much like Ron and Hermione's, it was unbelievable.

My heart clenched as I saw the scene I'd seen two years ago and the Lily and Professor Snape fought for the last time before Lily ended her friendship with Professor Snape because he'd crossed the line one time too many and she could no longer excuse his actions.

I saw Professor Snape weep as he watched from afar Lily marry James and she looked so beautiful and happy and in love as she kissed James. The scene changed again and this time, Professor Snape was in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was fully grown and the Dark Mark could be seen on his arm. He looked scared.

"Why have you come here?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I've come to ask for your help."

"_My _help? In doing what, may I ask?"

"Lord Voldemort's found out about the prophecy. He thinks it means Lily or Helena. Please, keep them safe. Keep them safe."

"So, you only care if mother or daughter survives?" said Professor Dumbledore, coldly. "But care not if the husband dies and you get what you want?"

"I just want them safe! Please, I'm begging you—"

"You disgust me," said Professor Dumbledore, coldly. "Surely the Dark Lord will show mercy upon them if you ask it?"

"I have, but the Dark Lord's mind cannot be changed! I cannot know for sure if he will fulfill my request! Please, protect them," said Professor Snape.

"If I do everything I can, what shall you do?"

"I will be your spy," said Professor Snape. "I swear my allegiance and my loyalty to you, sir. Whatever it is you ask of me, anything within my power, I shall do it."

"Then it is agreed."

The scene changed to Professor Snape bursting into the office looking grieved and frazzled. "You promised me you'd protect them!"

"I did what I could to save them, but they, like you, put their faith in the wrong person," said Professor Dumbledore, regretfully.

Tears streamed down Professor Snape's cheeks as he buried his face in his hands. "Lily," he murmured. "Oh, Lily…"

"Her daughter survives."

Professor Snape looked up and he froze. "Helena?" he whispered, deeply shocked. "Helena's alive?"

"Yes. She looks nearly exactly like her mother. Her smile and eyes are so precisely like Lily's that it's remarkable."

"Don't say that!" said Professor Snape, as tears fell down his cheeks. "I wish _I _was dead. It was my fault. I should've done more to protect them! If we'd never fought, I could've helped her! I'd do anything now!"

"Then redeem yourself now," Professor Dumbledore. "Lily's daughter lives. Help me protect her."

"Surely with the Dark Lord gone—"

"He is not vanquished forever," he interrupted. "There is a very real chance he'll return and when he does, he'll try to finish what he started. When that happens, Helena will be in great danger. She must be protected and know what to do. If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, help me protect her daughter."

Professor Snape wiped his eyes. "I shall," he said. "But she'll only know if and only if I choose to tell her and no one else shall know either."

"As you wish, Severus. But why the secrecy, may I ask?"

"If she knows about this and I fail to keep her safe, it'll destroy us both. Where is she now, may I ask?"

"I've left her with her aunt."

"Petunia?" he repeated. "But—"

"It's for the best, Severus," interrupted Professor Dumbledore. "As long as Helena's with a blood relative, Voldemort cannot touch her. She'll be safe there until she's ready to come to Hogwarts."

He looked as if he wanted to argue, but didn't as he nodded curtly.

The scene changed again and this time, he was sneaking into the Dursleys's house. He was at my crib where I lay asleep and clutching Snuffles. He pulled up my blanket, gently stroked my cheek and then kissed my head. "I'm so sorry, Helena," he whispered. "I swear, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Tears trickled down my cheeks as the scene changed again. Professor Snape in the headmaster's office as Professor Dumbledore read the _Daily Prophet_.

"—modest, kind, beautiful, speaks her mind, talented—she's so much like her mother, it's unbelievable! The only trace I see of her father in her is her nose, hair color, glasses, and her tendency to break rules," said Professor Snape, pacing in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. "When I first saw her when she was being Sorted, I thought I was seeing Lily again. It hurts to see her, it hurts!"

"You see what you expect to see, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore. "Helena Potter represents what could've been for you. I find her a rather intriguing young girl myself. Keep an eye on Quirrell, will you?"

The scene changed to the Yule Ball.

"The Dark Mark's becoming clearer. Karkaroff says he intends to flee if it burns," said Professor Snape. "He made himself an enemy after surrendering those names."

"Will you join him?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No," said Professor Snape. "I am not such a coward."

"Indeed you are not. You are far braver than Igor ever will be. You know, sometimes I think we Sort people a bit too soon," said Professor Dumbledore. "You are keeping an eye on Helena, I trust?"

"Yes, I am. For the moment, she's safe, but for how long, I do not know. I've not told her only on your orders."

"She's under enough pressure as it is and she's scared. I don't want to add to that."

"I know. I swear, if I ever get my hands on the one who entered her in the Tournament, I shall wring their neck," said Professor Snape, with venom.

"I know you will. By the way, have you discovered who's been stealing from your private potion stores?"

"No, but soon I shall and they'll be punished," said Professor Snape.  
The scene changed to the two of them walking down an empty corridor.

"She's going out with that Diggory boy now. I can't say I'm surprised about her choice. Anyone can see how the two of them feel just by noticing how they look at each other," said Professor Snape. "It wouldn't surprise me if he proposes before much longer."

"Do I detect a hint of disapproval in there, Severus?" asked Professor Dumbledore, curiously. "Perhaps, there's some fatherly overprotection of a sort? Do you disapprove of Helena's choice for a lover?"

"No," said Professor Snape. "No, I don't disapprove. Had it been any other boy, I would've done something drastic. But you've said it yourself, Diggory's a true Hufflepuff and he's been protective of Helena from the beginning. I trust he'll take care of her and love her as she deserves."

"And if he doesn't, you'll have quite a little chat with him, I'm sure," said Professor Dumbledore, chuckling.

"Indeed."

The scene changed again, this time to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Just when I think I have that girl figured out, she goes and proves me wrong like always. She comes to me for help when she cannot sleep, she says she _trusts_ me, gives _me_ the message that there was trouble with Black, and now she's just sent a letter apologizing for our argument."

"Did she? Goodness," said Professor Dumbledore. "Have you replied?"

"Not yet. I've been busy and I don't know what to say," he admitted. "Her letter was touching and I've yet to figure out how to reply properly."

Professor Dumbledore gazed at him. "You once said it hurt to look at her. It wasn't just because she reminded you of Lily, was it? You wish that Helena was your daughter and not James's, don't you?" he asked, softly.

"More than you will ever know," he whispered. "But she might as well be my daughter with everything that's happened, and how I care about her."

My heart ached as the scene changed once more. This time, Professor Snape was tending to Professor Dumbledore's blackened hand.

"Why," he said, without preamble. "_Why _did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realized that! Why did you even _touch _it?"

Professor Dumbledore grimaced. "I was a fool. Sorely tempted…"

"Tempted by what?"

"It hardly matters."

"It is a miracle you were able to come back here!" said Professor Snape, furiously. "That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power; to contain it is all we can hope for! I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being—"

"Enough," said Professor Dumbledore. "You've done well, Severus. How long do I have?"

"I cannot tell," he said, slowly. "Maybe a year, but there's no halting such a curse forever. It will spread eventually, it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time."

"I am extremely fortunate that I have you, then, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore, smiling.

"If only you had summoned me earlier I could've bought you more time!" he snapped. "Did you think breaking the ring would break the curse?"

"Yes, indeed. But this matters little. In fact, it makes things much more straightforward and such," said Professor Dumbledore. To Professor Snape's perplexed look, he said, "I refer to the plan that Lord Voldemort is revolving around me, his plan to have murdered by that poor Malfoy boy. The Dark Lord doesn't expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's repeated failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price. In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have. Now, I should've thought that the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"

"Yes."

"He foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but if such a thing happens, I'll do all in my power to protect the students."

"Excellent. Now then, your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A scared young teenaged boy is a danger to others as well as himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept. He's liked you for some time now—"

"Not recently, ever since his father's imprisonment and loss of favor in the Dark Lord's eyes. He blames me and thinks I've usurped Lucius's position."

"Regardless, you must still try. I'm less concerned for myself than for the accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath."

"Are you intending to let him kill you?" asked Professor Snape, his eyes narrowed.

"Certainly not. _You _must kill me?"

There was a long silence before Professor Snape broke it. "Would you like me to do it now? Or would you like to wait a few moments to write your requiem?"

"On, not quite yet," said Professor Dumbledore, smiling. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what's happened tonight, we can be sure it will happen within a year."

"If you don't mind dying," he said, roughly. "Why not let Draco do it?"

"The boy's soul is not yet so damaged. I would not have it ripped apart on my account."

"And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"

"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation," said Professor Dumbledore. "I ask the one great favor of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish at the bottom of this year's league. I confess, I should prefer a quick and painless exist to the protracted and messy affair it'll be, if for instance Greyback is involved or Bellatrix's freed from Azkaban again."

Professor Snape hesitated, but then gave a curt nod and Professor Dumbledore seemed satisfied.

The scene shifted once more, this time it was an hour before Professor Dumbledore and I left to look for Slytherin's locket.

"Helena mustn't know until the last moment, not until it's necessary. Otherwise, how could she have the strength to do what must be done?" said Professor Dumbledore.

"What must she do?"

"That is between me and Helena. Now, listen closely, Severus. There will come a time—after my death—do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will fear for the life of his snake."

"For Nagini?" said Professor Snape, astonished.

"Precisely, there will come a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think it will be safe to tell Helena."

"Tell her what?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes. "Tell her that on the night when Lord Voldemort tried to kill her, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Lord Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsing building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Helena, and it is that which gives her the power of Parseltongue and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he's never understood. And while that fragment of the soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Helena, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

"So, Helena…Helena must die?" said Professor Snape, calmly.

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. This is essential."

There was another long silence before Professor Snape broke it. "I thought that all these years, we were _protecting _her."

"We have protected her because it has been essential to teach her, to raise her, to let her try her strength," said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes still tightly shut as a tear fell out of one. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows stronger, a parasitic growth. Sometimes, I believe she suspects it herself. If I know her, she will have arranged matters so that when she does set out to meet her death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."

Professor Snape looked horrified and distraught. "You've kept her alive so that she can die at the right moment?"

"Do not look so shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"

"Lately, only those whom I could not save." He seemed angrier than I'd ever seen him before. His black eyes were two narrow slits of black fire. "You've used me! Everything I've done was to keep Lily's daughter safe and now you tell me you've been raising her like a pig to the slaughter! You expect me to go and tell the girl whom I consider my own that she must die?"

"No, I expect you to give her the memories to show her the truth," said Professor Dumbledore. He looked regretful and there were tears in his blue eyes. "I do not want this anymore than you, Severus. Helena's been a cherished friend and granddaughter to me from the beginning. I wish desperately there was another way, but there is not. It must be done."

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he shouted. A silver doe emitted from his wand, just mine and just like my mother's.

"All this time?" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Always," said Professor Snape.

I saw Professor Snape him sneak into the school and watch my wedding to Cedric as he made the flowers fall from the ceiling, I saw him try to help us the night we left the Dursleys, I saw him place Gryffindor's sword in the lake and send us the silver doe, I saw him tenderly rub a photograph of him and my mother when they were children and a photograph of myself as tears glittered in his eyes, I saw him fill the flask with memories and then I was back in Professor Dumbledore's office.


	6. The Final Horcrux Dies

The Final Horcrux Dies

I leaned back against the wall and could not stop the tears that streamed down my face. All along I had been the reason Voldemort still tethered to life. I was the final Horcrux, I was the reason he had not been killed, because part of him was inside me, that was why I could speak Parseltongue, this explained everything.

My heart was breaking as I thought of my friends, my husband and all my loved ones. How could I possibly leave them knowing I wasn't going to return? How would any of them cope knowing I was dead? Would they consider what I would do abandonment? I took a deep shuddering breath as I walked out of the office.

There was no choice. No one else would die for me. Voldemort had to be stopped, even if it meant he'd take me with him. As I walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall, I thought of my life, every tiny little thing seemed so precious now. I had no regrets about my life, only wishing I could've had more time.

As I neared the entrance, I saw that Percy, Mrs. Weasley's third son, was dead. I felt a wave of grief. Even though he'd been a disrespectful moron, he hadn't deserved to be murdered like this, especially not so soon after mending the rift between him and his family. Poor Percy.

I walked over to Cedric and pulled him aside. "Cedric, I need to speak with you."

"If this is about Nagini or Snape's true loyalties, then I already know and I believe you," he said. "He's told us everything and gave us undeniable proof he was working on Dumbledore's order the whole time. He's fighting for us now and Nagini was just killed by Neville two minutes ago."

"It's not about Professor Snape or the snake. It's about me." I swallowed painfully. "I-I'm leaving, but I couldn't go without telling you good-bye."

"Good-bye?" he repeated. "Helena, you don't mean you're going to turn yourself in?"

"Yes, and I must."

"Helena, no, you can't!"

"There isn't any choice! I have to go! I have to die."

"But why?" he persisted, looking upset.

"Because I'm the last Horcrux, that's why. The night he killed my parents, my mother's sacrifice prevented him from killing me, but it couldn't stop him from making a Horcrux on accident. He doesn't know and I never knew until now. I have to die, Cedric. It's the only way to end this. It's the only way he'll be defeated forever," I said, my voice breaking.

"No! You promised me—"

"If there was any other way, I'd do it," I interrupted. "But there's not. I have to die. You can't protect me this time. I'm so sorry."

Cedric looked like he was on the verge of breaking down as he kissed me with great passion and I returned that kiss and then he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'll do what I need to here. I love you so much, Helena. Whatever happens from this point on, my life has been better because we were together, remember that," he said, sounding choked.

"I will. I have and will always love you forever," I whispered, trying not to cry. "I'll always be with you, Cedric, I promise."

I remained in his arms for what felt like an eternity. I wanted nothing more than to just stay there in his arms and not go out there, but I had no choice. If this was going to end, then I had to go through with it, no matter what.

Eventually, I got out of Cedric's arms and kissed him for what would be the last time as I slipped him the remains of the phoenix tears before I snuck out of the castle and prepared to meet my fate. I walked out to the edge of the Forest. Surprisingly, I wasn't afraid of dying. I only feared for my loved ones now. How would they fare when I was gone? Would Voldemort truly be defeated when I was dead? I silently prayed that they would be all right, especially Cedric and wished I could've had more time with him.

I held up the Snitch to my lips, realizing what _I open at the close _meant at last. "I am about to die." Then it opened and out came the Resurrection Stone. I turned it over three times and then I saw them, my parents in their prime. They were youthful and beautiful as they smiled at me. They weren't ghosts, they were more like Riddle when he'd come out of the diary five years ago.

"You've been so brave," said Mum, as tears glittered in her eyes.

"You've come so far," said Dad. "We are so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?" The childish question escaped me before I could stop myself.

"Dying? No. Quicker and easier than falling asleep," said Mum.

"She'll want it to be quick," said Dad. "She'll want it to be over quickly."

I nodded. "Mum, the Grey Lady said—"

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But there is nothing to forgive. She needn't feel guilty any longer," said Mum, gently.

"I'm sorry," I said, as tears trickled down my cheeks. "I never wanted either of you to die. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault."

"This was never your fault, dear. Never," said Mum. "We died so you would live. It was our choice, one we would make a thousand times over because you mean more to us than you will ever know. Don't ever feel guilty for it again. Don't."

"I won't," I promised. "Will you stay with me?"

"Always," said Dad. "We love you, Helena."

"I love you too, Daddy," I whispered.

I went up to Voldemort as he stood in the Forest. He looked quite pleased to see me at long last. Was there also a hint of smugness upon his features as well?

"So, you've finally come, Potter? Finally you've accepted your fate!"

"Yeah, I have. Do it," I whispered.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Mum was right, it _was _like falling asleep. If this was what death was like, people needn't fear it. There was nothing to fear about it.

I felt strange as I woke up in a white misty place.

It was warm, yet nothing like what I'd expected. I saw nothing and no one. "Hello?" I called out.

"Helena," said a familiar voice.

I spun around and my jaw dropped. "Professor Dumbledore?" I murmured. Without hesitation, I ran into his arms, sobbing a little. "I've missed you so much."

"And I have missed you, dear," he murmured. "Oh, Helena, you wonderfully brave and brilliant girl, you've made me so proud."

We let go as I wiped my eyes. "Is it gone? Is the part of his soul that was in me, gone?"

"Yes, it's gone."

"So, where exactly are we? It looks like King's Cross, but it can't be, can it?"

"We are in the place between here and there," said Professor Dumbledore. "I've left to come speak with you."

"We're in _limbo?_" I said, shocked. "But why am I here? I did everything I was supposed to do! I gave up myself for everyone else. I died! I thought one of us had to die for the war to end. I don't understand any of this."

"I know, Helena, I know," he said, gently. "I will explain as best I can."

"Explain this then," I said. "From the beginning, you knew I was the last Horcrux. You knew I had to die." My tone was neither accusing nor bitter, but rather full of pain. "How could you not tell me? Why did you hide so much from me?"

"I wanted to tell you from the beginning, but I lost my courage to do so," said Professor Dumbledore, softly. "You were so full of life and so close your friends and husband that I couldn't bear to destroy your happiness. Had you known then, you would not have become so close to Ron and Hermione or married Cedric."

I felt a prickle of anger. What right had he to decide what I would or would not do had I known the truth? "You don't know that."

"Perhaps not, but I've only done what I believe to be right."

"True enough, but there's still so much I want to know."

"I know. And I shall explain it. You were the seventh Horcrux, Helena, the Horcrux he never meant to make. He had rendered his soul so unstable that it split apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil, the murder of your parents, the attempted murder of a child. But what escaped from that room was even less than he knew. He left more than his body behind. He left part of himself latched to you, the would-be victim who had survived.

"And his knowledge remained woefully incomplete, Helena! That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty, and innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing. _Nothing, _that they all have a power beyond his own, a power beyond the reach of any magic, is a truth he has never grasped.

"He took your blood believe it would strength him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother had laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and does Voldemort's one last hope for himself."

"And you knew this? You knew—all along?"

"I guessed. But my guesses have usually been good."

"There's more. There's more to it," I said. "Why did my wand break the wand he borrowed?"

"As to that, I cannot be sure."

"Have a guess then."

He laughed. "What you must understand, Helena, is that you and Voldemort have journeyed through together into the realms of magic hitherto unknown and untested. But here is what I think happened, and it is unprecedented, and no wand maker could, I think, ever have predicted or explained it to Voldemort."

"Explain what?" I asked.

"Without meaning to, as you now know, Lord Voldemort doubled the bond between you when he returned to his human form. A part of his soul was still attached to yours, and, thinking to strengthen himself, he took a part of your mother's sacrifice into himself. If he could only have understood the precise and terrible power of that sacrifice, he would not, perhaps, have dared to touch your blood. But then, if he'd been able to understand, he could be Lord Voldemort, and might not have murdered at all.

"Having ensured this two-fold connection, having wrapped your destinies together more securely than ever two wizards were joined in history, Voldemort proceeded to attack you with a wand that shared a core with yours. And now something strange happened, as we know. The cores reacted in a way that Lord Voldemort, who never knew that your wand was twin of his had never expected."

"He became scared after I beat him in the graveyard that night, didn't he?" I said. "He was afraid that my wand was more powerful than his."

"Exactly, Helena, exactly," said Professor Dumbledore. "But you had accepted, even embraced the possibility of death, something Lord Voldemort has never been able to do. Your courage won, your wand overpowered his. And in doing so, something happened between those wands, something that echoed the relationship between their masters. I believe that your wand imbibed some of the power and qualities of Lord Voldemort's wand that night, which is to say that it contained a little of Voldemort himself. So, your wand recognized him when he pursued you, recognized a man who was both kin and mortal enemy, and it regurgitated some of his own magic against him, magic much more powerful than anything Lucius's wand had ever performed. Your wand now contained the power of your enormous courage and of Voldemort's own deadly skill. What chance did that poor stick of Lucius Malfoy's have?"

"I see," I said, not knowing what else to say. "What about the Deathly Hallows?"

Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes glittered with tears and he looked older than I'd ever seen him before. "Ah, the Hallows," he murmured. "Can you ever forgive me for not telling you? I only feared that you would fail as I had failed. I only dreaded that you would make my mistakes. I crave your pardon, Helena. I have known, for some time now that you are the better person."

"Hey, hey, none of that," I said, as I squeezed his shoulder. "You were trying to protect me. Like you said, you only did what you thought was right. Besides, I didn't exactly always confide in you, did I? I didn't tell you when I first suspected Professor Snape of trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, or things I feared after people thought I was Slytherin's heir, I never said anything when I thought Sirius had betrayed my parents, and I didn't tell you about my suspicions about Malfoy last year, either. We both hid. I fail to see how I was the better person."

"The Hallows, the Hallows," he murmured. "A desperate man's dream!"

"But they're real!" I said, confused.

"Real and dangerous and a lure for fools. But you know, don't you? I have no more secrets from you anymore. You know."

"What do I know?"

"Master of death, Helena, master Death! Was I better, ultimately than Voldemort?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you were!" I said, shocked he'd even consider this. "How on earth can you even _think _that? You were kind, and good, and a fantastic wizard, you never took revenge and you never killed if you could avoid it."

"True, true," he said. He seemed like a child seeking reassurance. "Yet, I too, sought a way to conquer death."

"Haven't we all, at some point in our lives? You didn't do it the way he did. You used Hallows, not Horcruxes."

"Precisely, Helena, precisely."

There was a pause and then I caught on. "Grindelwald was looking for them too?"

He nodded. "It was the thing, above all, that drew us together. Two clever arrogant boys with a shared obsession. He wanted to come to Godric's Hollow, as I am sure you have guessed, because of the grave of Ignotus Peverell. He wanted to explore the place the third brother had died."

"So, it _was _true," I said.

"Oh, yes, quite. But whether or not they truly met Death on a lonely road, I do not know. It's more likely they were simply gifted, dangerous wizards who succeeded in creating those powerful objects. The story of them being Death's own hallows seems to me the sort of legend that might've sprung up around such creatures. The Cloak as you know, traveled down throughout the ages, father to son, mother to daughter, right down to Ignotus's last living descendant who was born in Godric's Hollow which was _you_, Helena."

"I knew it," I said, smiling. "I knew it."

"Yes, you have guessed, I know, why the Cloak was in my possession the night James and Lily died. Your father had shown it to me just a few days previously. It explained so much of his undetected wrongdoing at school! I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I asked to borrow it, to examine it. I had long since given up my dream of reuniting the Hallows, but I could not resist a closer look. It was a Cloak the likes I'd never seen before. It was immensely old, yet perfect in every respect. And then your father was gone and I had two Hallows all to myself!" his tone was bitter and harsh.

"It wouldn't have changed anything," I said, softly. "Pettigrew had betrayed my parents' location. The Cloak wouldn't have saved them." When he didn't reply, I said, "You said you'd given up your search for the Hallows when you saw my Cloak?"

"Oh, yes," said Professor Dumbledore faintly. "You know what happened. You know. You cannot despise me more than I despise myself."

"I don't despise you, I never could!"

"Then you should." He drew in a deep breath. "You know the secret of my sister's ill health, what those Muggles did to her, what she became. You know how my poor father sought revenge and paid the price, died in Azkaban. You know how my poor mother gave up her life to care for Ariana. I resented it, Helena. I was gifted. I was brilliant. I wanted to escape. I wanted to shine. I wanted glory."

"Sir—"

"You misunderstand me," he interrupted. And pain and grief crossed his face. "I loved them. I loved my parents. I loved my brother and sister, but I was selfish, Helena, more selfish than you, who are a remarkably selfless person, could possibly imagine. So that, when my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and wayward brother, I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then of course, he came…"

"Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience, we wizards triumphant…Grindelwald and I, glorious young leaders of the revolution! Oh, I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good and harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards. Did I know in my heart of hearts what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes. If the plans we were making came to happen, all my dreams would come true.

"And at the heart of our schemes, the Deathly Hallows! How they fascinated him how they fascinated us both! The unbeatable wand, the weapon that would lead us to power! The Resurrection Stone—to him, I pretended not to know it, it meant an army of the Inferi! To me, I confess, it meant the return of my parents and the lifting of all responsibility off my shoulders. And the Cloak, somehow we never discussed the Cloak much, Helena. Both of us could conceal ourselves well enough without it, the true magic of which of course, is that it can be used to protect and shield others as well as its owners. I thought that if we ever found it, it might be useful in hiding Ariana. But our interested in the Cloak was mainly that it completed the trio, and that the one who united all three objects would then be truly master of death, which we took to mean 'invincible.'

"Invincible masters of death, Grindelwald and Dumbledore! Two months of insanity, of cruel dreams, and neglect of the only family left to the members of my family left to me. And then you know what happened. Reality returned in the form of my rough, unlettered and infinitely more admirable brother. I didn't want to hear the truths shouted at me. I didn't want to hear that I couldn't set forth to seek the Hallows with my fragile and unstable sister in tow. The argument turned into a fight, and Grindelwald lost control. That which I had always sensed in him, though pretended not to know, now sprang into terrible being. And Ariana…after all my mother's care and caution, lay dead upon the floor."

Professor Dumbledore then began crying. Without hesitation, I held him in my arms and rubbed circles on his back. He held onto me tightly until he finally regained control and we let go.

"Well, Grindelwald fled, as anyone but I could've predicted. He vanished with his plans for seizing power and his schemes for Muggle torture and his dreams of the Deathly Hallows all gone. All that which I had encouraged him and helped him work on. He ran, while I was left to bury my little sister and live on with my guilt and my terrible grief, the price of my shame. Years passed and there were rumors about him. they said he'd procured a wand of immense power. I, meanwhile, was offered the post of Minister of Magic not once, but several times. Naturally, I refused. I had learned that I was not to be trusted with power."

"You would've been better than Fudge and Scrimgeour."

"Would I have?" he sighed. "I'm not so sure. I had proven, as a very young man that power was my weakness. It's a curious thing, Helena, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who've never sought it. Those who, like you, have had leadership thrust upon them, and take upon the mantle because they must, find to their own surprise that they wear it well. I was safer at Hogwarts. I think I was a good teacher—"

"You were the best—"

"—you are very kind, Helena. But while I busied myself with the training of young witches and wizards, Grindelwald was raising an army. They say he feared me, and perhaps he did, but less, I think than I feared him. It was not death I feared. I knew we were evenly matched, perhaps I was a shade more skillful. It was the truth, I feared. You see, I never knew which of us in that last, horrific fight had cast the curse that had killed Ariana. You may call me cowardly and you would be right, Helena. I dreaded beyond all things the knowledge that it been I who brought about her death, not merely through my arrogance and stupidity, but that I actually had struck the blow that had snuffled out her life.

"I knew he knew it, I think he knew what frightened me. I delayed meeting him until finally, it would've been too shameful to resist any longer. People were dying and he seemed unstoppable, and I had to do what I could. Well, as you know what happened next, I won the duel. I won the wand."

There was another silence between us. I could understand why he'd been so afraid. I didn't think it good to ask him if he ever found out the truth and perhaps I did not want to know at all. Why reopen those old wounds further?

"Grindelwald tried to stop Voldemort going after the wand," he said, finally. "He lied, you know, pretended he did not have it. They say he showed remorse in later years, alone in his cell at Nurmengard. I hope this is true. I would like to think he did feel the horror and shame of what he had done. Perhaps that lie to Voldemort was his way of making amends, to prevent Voldemort from taking the Hallow…"

"…or maybe from breaking into your tomb?" I suggested, as he wiped his eyes. There was another short pause. "You tried to use the Resurrection Stone, didn't you?"

He nodded. "When I discovered it, after all those years, buried in the abandoned home of the Gaunt—the Hallow of which I craved most of all, though in my youth I had wanted it for a different reason—I lost my head, Helena. I quite forgot that it was now a Horcrux that the ring was sure to carry a curse and I put it on and for a second I imagined I was about to see Ariana, my mother and father and them how very, very sorry I was, how much I regretted everything I'd done, how much I loved them…" More tears fell down his cheeks. "I was such a fool, Helena. After all those years, I had learned nothing. I was unworthy to unite the Hallows. I had proved it time and time again and here was the final proof."

"I wasn't any different from you," I said, softly. "When I first found out about the Hallows, I wanted the Resurrection Stone because I wanted to see my parents again. Why do you think I kept going back to the Mirror of Erised in my first year? I wanted my family back just as much as you did. Yes, it was slightly different because you'd known your family and I hadn't, but you were acting out of love just like I was. It was natural to want to see them again. What was wrong with that?"

"Maybe a man in a million could unite the Hallows, Helena. I was only fit to possess the meanest of them, the least extraordinary. I was fit to own the Elder Wand and not boast of it, and not kill with it. I was permitted to tame and use it, because I took it not for gain, but to save others from it. But the Cloak I took out of vain curiosity, and so it could never have worked for me as it works for you, its true owner. The Stone would've used in an attempt to drag back those who are at peace, rather than enable my self-sacrifice as you've done. You are the worthy possessor of the Hallows."

He patted my hand, but I could still see the pain in his eyes. "Professor, I know you're so upset with yourself, you must understand that nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes," I said, as I squeezed his shoulder. "We've all done things we're not proud of and there're things we regret, but we can't beat ourselves up about it forever. We have to let go and move on. Our emotions, our pains, all of that makes us human and what makes us different from people like Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "You're right, of course."

"Course I am. I was taught by you, wasn't I? And you're always right," I said, smiling and trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled.

"Why did you make it so difficult?"

Professor Dumbledore's smile was tremulous. "I'm afraid I counted on Miss Granger to slow you up, Helena. I was afraid your hot head might dominate your good heart. I was scared that if presented outright with the facts about those tempting objects, you might seize the Hallows as I did for the wrong reasons at the wrong time. If you laid your hands upon them, I wanted you to posses them safely. You are the true master of death because the truth master doesn't seek to run away from Death. She accepts that she must die and understand that there are things far, far worse things in the living world than dying."

"True," I murmured. "Voldemort never knew about the Hallows, I assume?"

"I do not think so, because he didn't recognize the Resurrection Stone he turned into a Horcrux. But even if he had known, about them, Helena, I doubt he would've been interested in any except the first. He would not think he needed the Cloak, and as sure as for the Stone, whom would he want to bring back from the dead? He fears the dead, he does not love."

"Which is the power I have that he knows not," I said, remembering the prophecy. "You expected him to go after the wand?"

"I have been sure he would try, ever since your wand beat Voldemort's in the graveyard that night three years ago. At first, he was afraid that you had conquered him by superior skill. Once he had kidnapped Olivander, however, he discovered the existence of the twin cores. He thought that explained everything. Yet the borrowed wand did no better against yours! So, Voldemort, instead of asking himself what quality it was in you that had made your wand so strong, what gift you possessed that that he did not, naturally set out to find the one wand that, they said, would beat any other. For him, the Elder Wand has become an obsession to rival his obsession with you. He believes that the Elder Wand removes his last weakness and makes him truly invincible."

"Of course," I said. "You planned your death with Professor Snape. You meant him to end up with the Elder Wand, didn't you?"

"I did. But that didn't work out as I had planned, did it?"

"No, that bit didn't quite work out," I admitted. "But I think I know who the true master of the Elder Wand is, though."

He nodded. "I expected as much."

I sighed. "I've got to go back, haven't I?"

"That is your choice," said Professor Dumbledore.

"But _can _I go back?"

"Yes. You are not completely gone, Helena. Unlike some of us, you have a choice. If you choose to go back, there is a very real chance you could end Voldemort forever. His fate would be something far worse than this, I believe," said Professor Dumbledore. "We're at King's Cross, you say? You could go back or take a train that'll take you on. Will you board the train?"

I shook my head. Though I knew I was returning to a war and so much more, I wasn't meant to go on to the other side. One day I would go there and reunite with my parents, but not now. I knew where I needed to be, and it wasn't here.

"Professor, one last thing, is this really real? Or is it just inside my head?"

He smiled. "That is for you to decide, Helena. But who can prove that what's happened doesn't exist?"

I chuckled as I hugged him once more, waved good-bye and went back.


	7. The Final Battle Begins and Ends

The Final Battle Begins and Ends

It was strange returning from limbo, as though I'd just been awoken from a dream.

I felt weak and heavy. My eyes were shut as I felt something wet hit my cheeks. I felt Hagrid carrying me in his arms as he sobbed over me.

"Helena," he sobbed. "Oh, Helena…"

I hadn't regained my strength. I couldn't move or open my eyes. I could only listen while I heard the sounds of Voldemort making his stand be known and rage about how he'd destroyed me and the world's last hope, I heard those on my side weep over me and loudly cry, "For Helena Potter!" and "For Dumbledore's Army!" and then I heard the battle go on, Bellatrix was killed by Mrs. Weasley when she tried to harm Ginny, and then Voldemort tried to attack Sirius.

At that point, I'd fallen out of Hagrid's arms and shakily stood up and put on my glasses which had fallen off during the battle. When Voldemort tried to harm Sirius, I raised my wand and shouted, "_Protego!_"

A shield came up, blocking Voldemort's spell and then all eyes fell upon me, including Voldemort's red ones.

"_Helena?_" said Sirius, shocked.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" people shouted.

But then everyone fell silent as Voldemort and I took our stands. Finally, he and I would face each other for the last time. In one way or another, the war between us would end tonight forever.

"Everyone stay back!" I yelled. My voice was like a trumpet's call in the silence. "I don't want anyone else to try and help me. This is how it's got to end. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed. "She doesn't mean that. That isn't how she works, is it? Who're you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," I said, simply. "There're no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live will the other survives and one of us is about to leave for good."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort. "You think it will be you, the girl who survived on accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" I said, as we circled each other like wolves about to kill each other. "Accident, when I decided to fight in the graveyard that night? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"_Accidents!_" screamed Voldemort, yet he made no move to strike. "Accident and chance; and the fact that you crouched down and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women; and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," I said, as his red eyes met my green ones. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people—"

"But you did not!"

"—I meant to and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of your spells that you cast are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, do you, Riddle?"

"_You dare—"_

"Yes, I dare! I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort was silent for a moment and continued to gaze at me until he said, "Is it love again?" He was jeering. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, which he claimed conquered death, though love didn't stop him from falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter—and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So, what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing."

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," I said, coolly.

For a split second, I saw shock cross his features, though it was instantly dispelled and Voldemort began to laugh which sounded far more frightening than his screams had. "You think _you _know more magic than I do? Than _I_, than Lord Voldemort who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it, Riddle. But he knew more than you, he knew enough to not do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might've been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you. He was a far better wizard and a far better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You _thought _you did," I corrected. "But you were wrong."

"_Dumbledore is dead!_ His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle! I have seen it, Potter, and he shall not return!"

"I'm not saying he's going to come back, idiot. Professor Dumbledore's dead, but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought with your servant?"

"If you're referring to that traitor, Snape, then it matters not. He's dead. Nagini killed him," said Voldemort.

"On the contrary, _my Lord,_" said Professor Snape, appearing from the shadows. His tone was mocking. "I'm quite alive, thanks to Helena."

"I was there when you tried to murder him and I healed his neck wound with bottled phoenix tears," I said, to Voldemort's questioning and shocked look in his eyes. "Severus Snape was never yours. He was Professor Dumbledore's man from the moment you started hunting down my mother and me. And you never realized it until you tried to kill him because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw him cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort was silent and did not reply.

"His Patronus is a silver doe, just like mine and just like my mother's for the same reason, because we loved Lily Potter. Professor Snape loved her from the time they met when they were children and cared about me like a daughter as well. You should've realized," I said, when Voldemort's nostrils flared. "He asked you to spare my mother and I that night, didn't he?"

"Mere infatuation and protectiveness of the child who could never be his," Voldemort sneered. "He was a fool to even look twice at your Mudblood mother or think he could ever be like a father to you! But it matters not!" He was screaming now. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they put in my path! I crushed them all as I crushed your mother, Potter! Snape's supposed great _love!_ Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, in ways you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little girl! I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up! I will kill Snape again and this time I shall not fail and I will be the true master of the Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Helena Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," I admitted. "You're right. But before you tri to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done. Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle."

"What is this?"

Nothing I'd ever said shocked him until now. His red eyes were narrow silts and his white skin grew whiter.

"It's your last chance," I said. "It's all you've got left. I've seen what you'll be otherwise. Be a man, try for some remorse."

"You dare—?" he began again.

"Yes, I dare," I said. "Because Professor Dumbledore's plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle. The wand still isn't working properly for you because you tried to murder the wrong person. Professor Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Professor Dumbledore."

"He killed—"

"Haven't you been listening? _Professor Snape never beat Professor Dumbledore!_ Professor Dumbledore's death was planned between them! He intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, then the wand's power would've died with him because it'd never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, he as good as gave me the wand!" His voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You insane fool, you still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't it make it really yours! Didn't you listen to Olivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_. The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Professor Dumbledore died, someone who'd never laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Professor Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he'd done or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance. The true master of the Wand was Draco Malfoy."

"But what does it matter?" said Voldemort, softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone, and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy."

"You weren't listening, were you? I said the Wand's master _was _Draco Malfoy, past tense. I beat you to the punch. I overpowered him weeks ago. I took this wand from him." I took a deep breath. "So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does, then I am the true master of the Elder Wand, _I _am."

"It still doesn't matter. Your silly little tricks will never outdo me."

I shook my head at him. "You'll never learn, will you?" I murmured. "I once said two years ago that you will never know love or friendship, and that still stands. I almost feel sorry for you."

"I need none of those weaknesses! Why do you live, Potter?" he hissed.

"Because I have something worth living for," I said. I used to be so afraid, but I was not afraid anymore. I felt no fear whatsoever. Never again would I be afraid. "_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Red and green light emerged and we fought again, but this time Voldemort's wand gave a jerk. It would not kill its true master, which was me, and it flew into my hand as his Killing Spell hit him. He was thrown to the ground and was dead. There was nothing left but a shell. My enemy, the man who'd destroyed so much, was now gone forevermore.

My breathing was ragged and I was shaking with exhaustion, cold and tears. After all these years, after so much pain, he was gone. His reign of terror was over, and now we were free of him. We were free.

As the sun rose, everyone clamored over to me, trying to touch me, their savior, as I slowly trudged up to the castle. I let them do this as I was too worn out to ask them to stop and leave me be. I could not tear my eyes away from the terrible sights or block out the sounds of weeping as I walked inside. It was so terrible.

Fifty people had been lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, both students, Death Eaters and Aurors alike. Fifty people would never come home to their loved ones. While Voldemort was gone and there was peace, it would never fill in the hole left by the loss of all those people who were killed because of him. I shared in their tears and loss.

Grawp was outside a broken window and students were tossing food into his open mouth, Peeves was singing one of his stupid songs, some were embracing each other and laughing hysterically because they'd survived, which lightened the mood a bit, Professor Snape was tending to the injured and being helped by the staff and when his eyes met mine, we shared a look of respect and a brief nodded.

I saw Ron and Hermione who were holding hands and looking both shocked and relieved that I was there. They smiled slightly and I smiled back. When I caught sight of Cedric and saw his pale face full of pain, his grey eyes lit up with shock and joy and glittered with tears as my green eyes met his grey ones. Time seemed to stop. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as we ran into each other's arms. Cedric spun me in his arms, and showered me with kisses before he clung to me for dear life and buried his face in my hair as we both cried.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," he whispered. "Promise me that you'll never, ever, _ever _do that to me again!"

"I promise," I said, as I buried my face in his shoulder. I didn't care that I was sore, cold, hungry, slightly injured and exhausted beyond belief. I didn't care that we were both covered in dirt and heaven knew what else. I was too busy drinking in the fact that he was still here with me and alive along with several of those we cared about to care about that petty stuff. "I will never leave you again. I love you, Cedric. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Helena," he whispered. "I love you more than you will ever know."

Nothing else needed to be said for now as we kissed each other soundly on the lips as everyone cheered and gasped when they saw our wedding bands. Things would be hard for the time being. But in time, perhaps in time, e could find ourselves in a new future and remember those whom we'd lost with honor and love.

After escaping the crowd with the help of Luna and my father's Invisibility Cloak, we four went up to the headmaster's office. I mended my holly and phoenix-feather wand with the Elder Wand and made arrangements to hide the Elder Wand again so its power would die with me one day. The Resurrection Stone would stay missing in the Dark Forest. I would keep the Cloak and then pass it down one day. It was for the best that the Hallows remained just a myth. It hardly seemed real that the war was finally over, but I was glad it was, we all were.


	8. Epilogue, Nineteen Years Later

Epilogue, Nineteen Years Later

Nineteen years flew by.

Nineteen wonderful years.

Kingsley was Minister of Magic and brought a Golden Age to the Wizarding World. With Professor Snape's name cleared, he was still headmaster of Hogwarts and things were faring wonderfully at the school with his help and the staff. He had gained great respect and his dark past was forgotten.

Every Death Eater had been locked up for good or was gone. We four worked in the Aurors Office and were settled down with our spouses. The Wizarding World looked to all the members of the D.A., the Order, and we four as heroes and there was peace and prosperity.

Before I knew it, it was a crisp golden autumn day on September first. Cedric and I were headed down to platform nine and three-quarters, accompanied by Sirius, who was rather fond of our three young children and wanted to see them off. Lily, our daughter was tugging at Cedric's sleeve and looking quite upset.

"It won't be long and you'll be going too," said Cedric.

"Two years," Lily sniffled. "I want to go _now!_"

I smiled as I shook my head. She was so much like her Aunt Ginny, it was unbelievable.

"Mummy, Daddy, can't I please go?" she asked.

"You're not old enough, sweetheart. But soon you will be," I said.

Albus and James, our sons, then resumed their argument they'd started in the car.

"I _won't! _I _won't _be in Slytherin!" said Albus.

"James, give it a rest!" I said, sternly.

"I only said he _might _be," said James, smirking. "There's nothing wrong with that. I only said he _might _be in Slytherin."

"James," I said, warningly, as he fell silent as he ran through the barrier.

Albus turned to us. "You'll write to me, won't you?"

"Everyday if you want us to," said Cedric.

"Not _every _day," said Albus, turning red. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

I chuckled. "We wrote to James three times a week last year."

"And you ought not to believe everything James tells you about school. He likes a laugh, your brother," said Sirius.

"Remind you of anyone?" I said.

Sirius laughed. "Come on, let's go."

We walked through the barrier and Albus was looking for the rest of our friends and family. "Where are they?"

"We'll find them, don't worry," said Cedric.

"Hey, Moony, Tonks, over here!" said Sirius.

Lupin and Tonks smiled as they walked over to us. "Good to see you all. Excited about your first year, Albus?" Lupin asked.

"Yes," said Albus.

"He's a bit nervous about his Sorting," said Cedric.

Lupin nodded understandingly. "Everyone usually is."

"There are the others," said Sirius.

Ron, Hermione, and their two children Rose and Hugo, came into view. Rose was wearing her new Hogwarts robes. Hugo, was Lily's age, looked envious.

"Hey there," said Ron. "Parked, alright? I did. Hermione didn't think I could pass a Muggle driving exam, said I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"I did not," said Hermione. "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I _did _Confund him," he whispered to us. "I only forgot to check the wing mirror and I can always use a Supersensory Charm for that."

"Only you, Ron, only you," said Cedric, as we chuckled.

"Well, look who's here," said Sirius.

Draco and his wife and son came into view. His eyes met our and we gave each other a curt not. We'd never become friends, but there was a bit of respect between us, far from the hatred we'd once shared during our school days. Draco's son, Scorpius resembled him as much as Albus resembled Cedric and Lily resembled me.

"So, that's little Scorpius," said Ron, disgustedly. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank heavens you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron!" said Hermione, half-amused, half-stern. "Don't turn them against each other before they've even started school."

"Right, sorry," said Ron. The he whispered, "Don't get _too _friendly with him. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

Cedric laughed. "Should I tell Lily the same when it's her turn?"

"Maybe," said Sirius. "It'd be good advice, wouldn't it?"

"We'll worry about that later," I said. "They're only first-years after all. And Lily's a bit young for boys right now."

Just then, James came running to us. "I've just seen Teddy in the back of the train! He's kissing Victoria! _Our _cousin! Our Victoria! And when I asked him what he was doing—"

"You interrupted them?" said Cedric. "James, what've I told you about that? You're so much like your Uncle Ron..."

"—and he said he'd come to see her off and told me to go away. He's _kissing _her!" said James. He seemed disappointed that we weren't reacting as he thought we would.

"Oh, it'd be wonderful if they got married," said Lily, enthusiastically. "Teddy would really be part of the family, then!"

"Well, we'll see what happens," said Tonks, smiling.

"He already comes around for dinner three times a week and I am his godmother. He's been family for a long time now," I said.

Sirius chuckled as he slipped James a small parcel.

"Pull at least one good prank for the Marauders, James, won't you?" he whispered.

"I will, Uncle Sirius," said James, slipping the parcel into his pocket.

I chuckled as I shook my head at them. James was certainly like his grandfather in more ways than he knew. Lily and Hugo were already chatting eagerly about Hogwarts and what House they'd be Sorted into.

Ron said, "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."

"_Ron!_" said Hermione.

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

We started loading the kids' trunks into the baggage car and when we'd finished, I checked my watch. "It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board. Boys, remember to give Neville our love," I said.

"Mum! I can't just give a professor _love!_" said James.

"But you _know _Neville," I reminded him.

James sighed. "But in class, he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? So, I can't just walk into Herbology and give him _love_."

"Listen to your mother, young man," said Cedric.

"Yes, Dad. Sorry, Dad. But if anyone laughs, I'm blaming you." He hugged Cedric and allowed me to kiss his head before he then got on the train. "See you later, Al. Watch out for the Threstals."

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!_"

"Threstals are nothing to worry about," said Cedric, as James laughed. "They're gentle things. There's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up in the carriages. First-years go in the boats."

"You just need to relax, you've got nothing to worry about," I told him. "We'll see you at Christmas. Remember that Hagrid's invited you for tea on Friday. Be nice to Dobby and visit him from time to time. Don't duel anyone until you've learned how. Don't mess with Peeves. And don't let James wind you up."

Albus nodded but then tugged on my sleeve and whispered, "Mum, what if I _am _in Slytherin?" he whispered.

I could see he meant this for me alone, so I pulled him aside and knelt down. Alone out of all our three children, Albus had my mother's eyes.

"Albus Severus," I said. "You were named for two of Hogwarts' greatest headmasters. One of them, your godfather, was a Slytherin and he's one of the bravest men I know."

"But _just say—"_

"—if you're placed in Slytherin, it'll have gained a fine student, won't it? It won't matter to us if you're in Slytherin. But if it really bothers you, then tell that to the Hat and choose Gryffindor instead. The Sorting Hat takes your own choice into consideration as well."

"Really?" said Albus.

"It did for me."

I'd never told any of my children this, and for some reason I was glad I did now. Albus looked at me in wonder and awe as he hugged me once more and then hugged Lily. "I'll send you lots of stuff from Hogwarts and write as often as you want, okay, Lils?"

"Okay, Al," said Lily, as she hugged him.

Ablus then got on the train as we smiled.

"Why are they all _staring?_" asked Albus, beckoning to the crowd.

"Don't let it bother you, it's because of me, I'm very famous," said Ron, as we laughed.

James and Albus waved good-bye and soon the Hogwarts Express disappeared in a cloud of steam and smoke.

"He'll be fine," said Cedric, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, I know," I murmured, unconsciously rubbing my old lightning bolt shaped scar. The scar hadn't pained me in nineteen years; I had a family and peaceful life. All was well.


End file.
